Better Late Than Never
by ohsnapxitsemyy
Summary: When I was 17 years old and freshly graduated from Hogwarts, I thought I would have my life together in no time. Five years later, I still don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I spent so much time worrying about getting over Draco, that I'm now 22 years old with nothing to show for it. But, alas, there he is again- aiming to make my life a living rollercoaster. OC/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the beginning of the final installment of the Natalie Garcia series!  
Hope you have read the first two stories and if you haven't, make sure to head over there and check it out. Then, of course, come back here and continue on!**

**I hope you had a nice little break, but I'm ready to dive back into the story and I hope you are too!  
As always, reviews are lovely and it would make me so happy to see a few words of encouragement for this story!  
Make sure to add me to your alerts, so you're the first to know when a new chapter comes out.**

**Read and enjoy!**

I could summarize the last five years of my life in one paragraph. Yeah, it was that eventful. I graduated Nursing School with Seamus three years ago, where we had met another student named Nathan who I had grown to absolutely adore. My two boys…Seamus and Nathan. I lived with them too. Now that was ridiculously crazy. I felt like the mother hen more than 75% of the time.

After graduation, we moved up to New York City, where Seamus took a full time job in the Pediatric ward of the main hospital, while Nathan and I both took positions in the Emergency department. Seamus was great with kids, though how he dealt with snot and brats all day, I have no idea.

He loved it though and that's all that mattered.

I even had a boyfriend. I met him a year and a half ago at a comedy club (the act was terrible), but he charmed the pants off me. Literally, as he actually did accidently remove my pants when he tried to jinx the act on the stage.

Now I'm twenty two years old, living in the Big Apple with two of my best friends, working as a nurse and what do I have to show for my life? Ummm…nothing. Depressing, I know, but it's the truth. While all of my friends from back home are married and punching out babies, my boyfriend refuses to marry me and I'm stuck pulling heads out of hats and removing broomsticks from…well you don't want to know.

This was the attitude I woke up with that morning and it was the attitude I decided to stick with throughout the day. Frowning, I pulled a file from the front desk.

"This guy in room three?"

"Yes, Natalie," the girl at the front desk nodded, pulling away from directing a patient to answer my question. "Something about a bite? I thought it might interest you."

I couldn't help but grin at the girl. She always gave me the best cases and I always bought her firewhiskey, as she was a few months short of being able to drink. It was a win-win situation.

I made my way down the hallway, pausing in front of the door to knock, before pushing through the entrance. The first thing that hit me was the Merlin-awful smell. I managed to subdue the urge to cover my nose with the front of my scrubs. Pulling my hair back into a messy bun, I took a deep breath through my mouth and made my way over the man sitting on the cushioned bench.

"Mr. Jackson?"

The guy nodded, clutching his leg as I bent down to examine it. A green pus oozed from the wound, which was deep and quite ugly. It was very obvious where this type of bite had come from, but I decided to play coy anyways.

"What happened here, Mr. Jackson?"

The man squirmed uncomfortably. "My dog bit me."

I stared at him blankly for a moment before cocking an eyebrow and answering, "Your dog?"

The man laughed nervously. "Well yeah, my Chihuahua. He's a little shit, but I love him to pieces."

I continued to stare blankly at him. My subconscious was screaming for me to keep my mouth shut, but I just couldn't help it. I was tired of dealing with stupid people ALL. DAY. LONG. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" I burst out, catching him off guard. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? That is not a dog bite that is a dragon bite. By the looks of it, probably a dragon that hasn't quite hit adulthood yet."

He managed to pull off a rather impressive affronted look, but I saw the hesitation. "I told you, ma'am, it was my Chihuahua."

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Only if your Chihuahua has scales, fangs, breaths fire, and is the name of your pet dragon."

His expression turned from affronted to blank. "I want a new nurse."

"Well tough luck," I shrugged, "I'm the only free one. All the other nurses are dealing with real cases. So this is how it's going to work. I'm going to get the Healer and come back. You'll vehemently deny it's a dragon bite until you are blue in the face, then we pretend to agree it was a dog. He'll give me an order for a dragon bite, we'll pretend it's a dog bite, and I'll put it on. Okay?"

I spun on my heels and slammed the door behind me. Sighing deeply, I turned down the hallway toward Healer Hoskins' office. Healer Hoskins was relatively new to the medical profession, as he had just graduated a few months ago. He was a good Healer, though, and I thoroughly enjoyed working with him. Mostly because he understood my sense of humor and lack of patience.

"Dragon bite in room three, Healer," I said quickly as I wrapped my body around the door frame, so only my head was peeking into the office. "The guy says it's a dog bite."

Healer Hoskins laughed under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. "The lengths people will go to protect their pets. I'll be right there."

I stopped at the nurses' desk to take a quick sip of my coffee. Nathan winked at me as he passed by, leading a little old lady with a parrot on her shoulder to room six. Shaking my head, I entered room three once again.

"-Keeps saying it was a dragon bite!" Mr. Jackson was telling Healer Hoskins as I walked in. Mr. Jackson glared at me from across the room. "And it was from my Chihuahua!"

Healer Hoskins nodded his head in understanding. "You're right, Mr. Jackson. Indeed a dog bite." He stripped off his gloves and headed for the door, but stopped for a second to lean into my ear. "Give him the Dragon Draught to stop the infection. Smother it in Oman's Ointment to start the healing."

I saluted him as he walked out the door. I headed over to the cupboard, pulling down a few bottles of ointments. I set aside the two I wanted, donning my own gloves as I measured out the dosage.

Mr. Jackson looked warily at the draught as I stuck it under his nose. "Is this for dragons?"

"No," I smiled sweetly, but my voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It's for dogs."

He seemed genuinely appeased as he took the draught in one gulp. I grabbed a tongue depressor to help smother on the ointment. "Next time you play with your…Chihuahua…put on some protective gear. Chihuahuas can be very dangerous."

I stripped the gloves off my hands and stepped aside, opening the door and gesturing for him to leave. He hopped off the table and left the room, but not without a quick glare toward me.

"Oh, a dragon bite!" Nathan whispered as he passed Mr. Jackson and came to stand by me. "What kind?"

I shrugged. "He claims it was a dog bite. Wanna bet?"

"You're on," Nathan said quickly, shaking my hand. "I call Welsh Green."

"Hungarian Horntail. Hey! Mr. Jackson!" I yelled after him. I quickly jogged over as he stopped mid-hallway and turned to look at me. "Does your Chihuahua have red spiky horns on the tail?"

He tipped his hat, smiling secretly as he shrugged and walked away.

"HA! I win!" I yelled down the hallway toward Nathan, earning myself a few odd looks from patients. The other Nurses and Healers that worked in the Emergency ward were already used to our weird antics.

Nathan looked genuinely put out. "You do not. That was so vague, but I'll buy you dinner anyways. Pancakes and Sausage or that really good pizza place down the street?"

"Mmm…Chinese actually. And pick it up right when you get off. I am starving!" I glanced at the clock, surprised to see that my shift was over ten minutes ago. I guess time flies when you're having fun. I headed over to the nurse's desk and grabbed my bag before turning back to Nathan. "You should be done too, right?"

He shrugged, leaning over the desk to grab his jacket. Despite it being almost August, Nathan could not live without a jacket. "Yeah, I'm done too. I wanted to see what would happen to that woman with the parrot, but I'll hand it off. I'm ready for some dinner."

I furrowed my brow as we headed toward the door, waving goodbye to our fellow coworkers. "What do you mean what would happen to that woman?"

Nathan held the door open for me and I slipped through, breathing in the smell of hot dogs, leaves, and steam that was New York City. "Permanent sticking charm on the parrot. Evidently she wanted to be a pirate."

I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised at the audacity of people anymore, but sometimes I still get caught off guard. Who permanently sticks a parrot to your shoulder? That lady, obviously.

"Do you want to head to the Chinese place with me?" Nathan asked as he started to walk backward, pointing down the busy street.

I shook my head. "No, just get me the usual. I'm going to head home. I forgot to reply to Padma's letter from this morning." I waved at him as I scooted into a narrow alley, turning quickly on my feet and apparating into our apartment.

I know, five years ago I would have never apparated to save my life. However, that thought process changed instantaneously after I needed to take the subway home at three in the morning. There are some strange characters that ride the subway at three in the morning. Seamus helped me tone up my apparition after that and I've done it ever since.

I flipped the lock, chastising myself for forgetting to lock it when I left this morning. Or was that Seamus? Either way…

I threw my bag onto the floor, stepping over it to kick my shoes off behind the couch. We had a tiny apartment- a three bedroom, one bathroom hole in the wall. The living room was roughly the size of the master bedroom (which was nothing to shake a stick at) and the dining room table took up over half the space of the kitchen. It was small, definitely cramped, but it was home.

I picked up the letter Padma had sent the night before. It was still in the envelope- I had gotten called into work right as I was about to read it. Fumbling with the thick parchment, I pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

**Long lost sister,  
Cannot wait to see you at the end of the week.  
Just a reminder to not forget to clean the living room before we come- you know how Dean gets about Seamus' messes!  
I'm bringing a box of your stuff from Vanessa, evidently it's been cluttering her house and she doesn't want it anymore.  
Also bringing an invite for you to Ron and Hermione's wedding! They didn't know where to send it, so Ron gave it to Dean to give to me to give to you.  
Hang it on your fridge, because I'm making you go to it even if I have to drag you while you're kicking and screaming…**

…**you act like I'm joking.  
Love you, best friend. See you at the end of the week.**

**Padma**

I grinned at her note, tossing it back onto the wooden table. I wasn't going to bother writing her back. I'll see her at the end of the week anyways.

A crack resounded through the living room, bringing with it the smell of freshly cooked Chinese food. I breathed in deeply, smiling as I padded out of the kitchen and into the living room, throwing myself onto the couch as I grabbed the small white pint out of Nathan's hands.

"Thanks, darling," I said with a smile as I dug into the chicken and rice with gusto. I hadn't been able to eat anything that day- the hospital was just too busy for that. Nathan collapsed next to me, opening his open pint of white rice and sweet and sour pork.

"I think we're going to give the old man that lives downstairs a heart attack," he said with a snigger as he dug into his rice. "With all this apparating going on. I'm surprised he hasn't called the cops again-"

Nathan was cut off by another sound of apparating, a crack this time coming from the inside of the kitchen.

"Seamus!" Nathan called out as he set the third pint of Chinese onto the coffee table. "Seamus, I picked you up some food!"

Heavy footsteps came around the corner and, in that instant, I knew it wasn't Seamus. I glanced up from my food, smiling at my boyfriend who had waltzed into the living room.

"Hi, Ethan. How was work?"

Ethan was a pretty good looking guy. His shaggy brown hair hung low on his forehead and he had to flip it out of the way to keep it from his eyes. He wore his shirts tight over his chest and shoulder muscles. The one thing that got me was his eyes- his piercing blue eyes.

He snorted, squeezing himself between me and Nathan. I could almost feel Nathan roll his eyes from the other side of the couch. He severely disliked Ethan and Ethan severely disliked him.

Ethan glanced down at my food, scrunching his nose as he stared at it. "Chinese again, baby? I thought you promised to cut down on the take out. That's why your scrubs are getting so tight."

I flushed slightly, lowering the takeout pint into my lap. Nathan shot him an incredulous glare. "You look fine, Natalie. Don't listen to him. Your scrubs aren't getting tight on you."

Ethan grabbed the take out from my hands, shoveling a few bites into his mouth. "I'm just looking out for you, that's all. It would be bad for my image if a picture was snapped of you and you had fat rolls."

Ethan worked as a male model for a Witches Weekly magazine, doing mostly robe and underwear ads. Sometimes he posed for love potion ads. Either way, he usually had cameras following him around- people wanting to snap pictures of him for gossip columns.

"It would be impossible for her to get fat rolls," Nathan snorted, shoveling more takeout into his mouth, "Look how skinny she is."

"Not that you are a great judge of body mass," Ethan quipped back, scanning his eyes over Nathan's body. Nathan sneered at him before jumping off the couch.

"I think I'll take this into my room, thanks. Natalie, if you want to hang out with someone that isn't a complete jerk, you can come join me."

I kept my mouth shut, afraid of what Ethan would do if I stood up for Nathan. My boyfriend looked genuinely pleased as he watched Nathan shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted to get us alone," he said softly as he nestled his lips into my neck. He set aside my pint of Chinese as he pushed me down onto the couch, running his fingers through my curly hair. "You know how much I missed you, right?"

"Ethan, I'm really hungry-" I started to say as I tried to grab the pint of Chinese off the coffee table, but he held my hand in place.

"You don't need to eat anything. You look great," Ethan muttered as he kissed behind my ear. The feeling of love that usually fluttered in my stomach only made me nauseous. "Besides, I can think of a way to take that hunger feeling right out of you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled, pushing him off me so I could sit up. Reaching over his lap, I grabbed the carton off the coffee table. "Thanks, but no thanks. Chinese sounds better to me right now."

He huffed indignantly, crossing his arms as his eyes bore into me angrily. This is how it always was with Ethan. If he doesn't get his way, he threw a fit. If he did get his way, he rained the most loving, deserving attention down onto you. I sighed, setting the Chinese back onto the table.

"I guess I can wait until a little bit later…"

Ethan grinned as he kissed me hard on the lips, once more laying me down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm awful. It's been a freakin' month since I updated last. If it makes anyone feel any better, I aced my two summer classes! Well, it probably doesn't, BUT I'm back now.  
Thank you so much for the support you've shown me for the first chapter of the new series. I can't wait to see what other things you have to say about it!**

**My (tentative) schedule is to have the whole thing written and updated by the end of August/beginning of September since I won't be in school during that time. So make sure to watch for lots of new updates, as I plan to get them out like a crazy person!**

**This chapter is a little on the shorter side, as I'm trying to build up her new life in your minds. So don't worry- they will get longer!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and loved!  
Read and enjoy!**

I woke the next morning feeling groggy and out of it. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before (for a few reasons- mostly because Ethan kept stealing the blankets and snoring) and I really needed to be on my game at work today. After the dragon bite incident, I'm sure my boss was going to have a thing or two to say about patient care…as she did at least once a week.

I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths before standing up. I stretched my arms toward the ceiling, rotating to the left and to the right to crack my back. Good thing Ethan had already gotten up for the day, as he hated when I did that.

I grabbed a pair of scrubs hanging off the back of a chair. Groaning because they were still damp, I tossed them onto the counter of the bathroom before turning on the shower. As I stepped in, I closed my eyes and allowed the beating of the water on my back to envelope me.

I quickly washed my hair with vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner before rubbing my body down with a body wash Ethan had brought back from France the last time he did a runway show. The body wash smelled of lavender and it was my all time favorite. He wouldn't let me duplicate it (he considered it stealing), so I made sure to use it sparingly.

I shut the shower off and grasped the large, fluffy towel that hung on a hook next to the shower. I dried off quickly before dragging on my damp scrubs. I had to force them on, as the steam from the shower left my skin sticky.

I waltzed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Ethan was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some new pictures he had taken a few days before. I swooped down to give him a kiss, but he pulled away, sending me an annoyed glare.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Geeze Natalie, get a clue."

I shrugged it off and took out my wand, carefully brewing a pot of coffee. The aroma filled the small apartment. I took a deep breath, smiling to myself.

"Good morning…oh, Merlin not you."

I glanced over my shoulder to see a tousled Seamus Finnigan standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his hair sticking up in every which direction, his scrubs were wrinkled in multiple places. I grinned at him, as he always looked like a bat out of hell in the morning, but he was too busy glaring at Ethan to return the smile.

Ethan had looked up from his pictures, eyeing Seamus in disgust. "Wow, Seamus," he finally said as he turned back to his file, shaking his head, "I can see why all the ladies are lining up to date you. Can't even comb your hair, for Merlin's sake."

Seamus opened his mouth to retort, but I interceded, quickly placing a cup of coffee in front of Ethan and stared wide-eyed at Seamus.

"Padma and Dean get here tomorrow," I said slowly, treading carefully around my already-touchy boyfriend. "Is it possible for you two to act civil toward one another?"

The two boys stared blankly at me. I rolled my eyes and reached over Ethan's shoulder to grab my bag. Unfortunately, the bottom of the bag grazed the top of the coffee cup, knocking it over, and spilling dark, hot liquid over the table.

"Are you stupid?" Ethan yelled as he tossed his quill into the mess and threw his hands into the air. "Are you really that stupid? You just got coffee all over my new headshots!"

I stole towel hanging off the stove and tried to blot up the coffee, but Ethan snatched it out of my hand and threw it across the kitchen, splattering the tiled floor with coffee.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly as I placed a hand over my mouth in shock, "I didn't mean too! It was an accident!"

"You're sorry," Ethan mocked me dangerously. "You will be sorry if we can't get these fixed…"

Seamus intervened at this point, placing a hand around my shoulder in protection. "Ethan, don't be a jerk. You act like you aren't a wizard. Clean it up with your damn wand and quit throwing a fit like a two year old child. Come on, Nat, we're going to be late for work."

And without another word, Seamus apparated out of the room, pulling me with him.

"Can't you just get rid of that guy?" Seamus said as soon as our feet hit the floor of the hospital lobby. "Even Malfoy was-"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Don't bring up Malfoy. That is water under the bridge."

Seamus cocked an eyebrow. "Obviously not, but seriously Nat-"

"Drop it, okay Seamus?" I snapped loudly at him, causing a few older witches waiting to be seen to glare at us from across the room. I dropped my voice to a hiss. "He's good to me. I love him."

"Do you?" Seamus questioned me with the same cocked eyebrow, but I was saved from answering the question by Nathan, who was erratically waving a poster in the air.

"Found this coming into the building!" he said with great enthusiasm. He caught the look on my face and immediately dropped the smile. "Did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head vigorously, gesturing toward the poster now sitting limp in his hand.

"Oh!" Nathan's enthusiasm perked up once again as he held the poster high for us to see. "Ta-da! Egypt International vs. Puddlemere United, both amazing teams, both in the World Cup."

"Woah!" Seamus said loudly, causing another brisk 'tsk tsk' from the women sitting near us. "Where did you find this? How did you get your hands on it? The World Cup! I can't wait…it's going to be awesome!"

I glanced over Nathan's forearm at the poster, recognizing one of the teams. "Hey! That's Oliver's team! Who knew he was going to the World Cup?"

Seamus and Nathan glanced at me with horrified expressions. "You live with two quidditch fanatics," Nathan said slowly, rolling up the poster so it didn't get ruined. "How did you not know that Oliver's team was going to the World Cup?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a carefree manner. "Where is the World Cup being held anyways? Isn't it in Japan or something this year?"

Seamus placed a hand on his forehead as Nathan's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me…" Nathan whispered in shock.

"Well I don't keep up with it!" I said in defense. "Don't blame-"

"You used to love quidditch!" Seamus interjected, cutting me off. "That is, until you broke up with Draco and started dating the living Ken doll."

I punched him swiftly in the arm. "Twice? In one day? Really?" My pager went off loud and clear, scaring the two ladies seated on the bench. "I've got to get going." I started to walk toward the Emergency Department, slowly picking up my feet in hopes that another nurse would answer the call before me.

"Hey!" I heard Nathan yell behind me. "The World Cup is in New York this year! Can you ask Ethan about tickets?"

I snorted, turning around so I was walking backward and talking at the same time. I just about rammed into another nurse carrying a tray of nasty-looking potions. "I thought you didn't like him," I retorted after apologizing to the nurse and helping her rebalance the potions.

Nathan shrugged, a smile flitting across his tanned face. "Can't deny his outrageous number of connections!"

I smiled widely as I skipped down the hall, nearly knocking over the poor nurse once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop, whoop! Chapter 3!  
You all should know…I'm currently writing this with my dog sleeping with her head on my shoulder. Do you know how hard it is to type with a sleeping dog on your shoulder?  
I've got mad skills…and a ton of motivation to get this chapter out to you fine people!**

**Anyways, nothing new from me. As always, reviews are welcome and much appreciated!  
Read and enjoy!**

"Thank Merlin!" my best friend, Padma, squealed as she stormed into my apartment- dropping her things haphazardly on the floor. "Look at you!" She skimmed over my body for a moment, her smile falling slightly off her face. "Eat a cheeseburger why don't you. I know they have those…oh, brought you some tea and butterbeer."

She gestured toward the bag on the floor, which clearly had some liquid leaking out of the bottom. She shrugged casually. "Oh well, I did bring you some tea and butterbeer." She quickly threw her arms around my shoulders, squeezing me tightly. "Geeze, I've missed you so much. I can't even believe it. Oh, can't forget. I also brought you a box from Vanessa. Hopefully it didn't get drenched in butterbeer."

She reached down into her bag, pulling out a small wooden box with a golden latch on the front. The corner was dripping an amber liquid, but Padma siphoned it off with her wand.

I took the box from her, setting it quickly onto the kitchen table so I could look at its contents. I grabbed a handful of pictures, looking over them carefully.

A small black haired girl giggled at the camera, smiling widely as she tried to pull the camera away from her mother. Oliver swooped into the frame and plopped onto the couch with her, waving at the camera erractically.

"She's so big," I finally said as I went through each picture- the little girl swimming in a pool, playing on a toy broomstick, baking cookies with her mother. "I can't believe I've missed so much. She's going to be three this year, you know."

"You can always move home!" Padma finally said after a minute of silence. She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I laughed, placing the pictures carefully back into the box and shutting the lid. "You know I can't do that! My whole life is here."

Padma shook her head slowly. "It didn't used to be. Come on, Natalie. I miss you, your mother misses you, and your sister misses you. You're obviously missing your niece grow up-"

She was cut off, not from me stopping her, but from her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, letting out a roar of delight when Seamus finally made an appearance out of his bedroom. The two boys embraced tightly, slapping each other on the back in a way that probably signified manliness.

I thought they just looked stupid.

"Dean and Padma, you remember Nathan, right?" I said as Nathan edged into the room with an awkward look on his face, evidently not sure how to take the situation. Padma skipped over to him and engulfed him in a giant hug. A huge smile broke across Nathan's face.

"Of course I remember Nathan," Padma grinned as she backed away from him, "How could I forget the time he got super drunk and danced on the table to the Weird Sisters. That was a sight to see."

Nathan grumbled under his breath, but I could have sworn I heard a "forgetting spell didn't work evidently."

Padma made her way through the small entrance hall, kicking her stuff further into the apartment so she could shut the front door. "Great," she said, rubbing her hands together in delight. "Now that we're settled in, I'm starving and I didn't come all this way to sit in your apartment. Show me the city!"

I laughed as I snaked my arm through hers and pulled her toward the front door. "We'll see you three boys later. It's girl time now!"

I turned on my feet, apparating with her out of the small apartment. We landed at a small bar, owned by a nasty, drunken old man, but it had good food and the drinks were reasonably priced. We claimed a table in the corner, both of us ordering a drink containing firewhiskey.

The barman grumbled before waving his wand toward the bar. Two glasses shot from the cabinet, sliding on the smooth wood before the firewhiskey bottle started to slowly pour alcohol into each drink. It was topped by another liquid that I wasn't quite sure of, but when I tasted it…it was heaven.

"So where's your boyfriend today?" Padma said slowly after sucking down half of her drink. She set the glass on the table, condensation dripping onto the napkin placed next to it. Padma didn't like Ethan either, though she had only met him once. To be fair, he did tell her she needed to lose a few pounds or more people would start to think she looked pregnant.

I set my own drink onto the table. "Well, he's at a photo shoot today. I spilled coffee on all his head shots yesterday, by accident of course, but he still wasn't too happy about it. I actually meant to talk to you about him…" I trailed off, glancing up at her from underneath my eyelashes.

Padma glared at me, the straw to her drink sitting on the tip of her tongue. "What, Natalie?"

I shook my hands in front of me quickly. "Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing. Nevermind."

Padma leaned over the table, sending me one of her death stares. I swear, she is going to be a good mother someday. "What is it, Natalie?"

I sighed. "Fine." I played with the napkin for a moment, smoothing it out before wiping up the condensation that dripped off both of our glasses. "Hypothetically speaking, if I would have found a ring in his apartment…what would you say?"

She sat back in her seat, contemplating me for a moment. "This isn't hypothetical at all, is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, innocently taking another sip of my drink. "It may or may not be hypo-"

"Natalie…" she said in a warning tone.

"Okay," I lamented, sticking my tongue out at her childishly. "It's not hypothetical. He hid it behind the towels in his closet. I found it the other day when I went to take a shower."

Padma clucked her tongue, obviously unsure of what to say. She heaved a sigh before leaning forward to play with the straw in her drink. "I'm not real happy about it Natalie-"

"I know," I rushed in, cutting her off, "I know that you don't really like him, but he makes me happy and-"

"Does he really?" Padma cut me off this time, shaking her head slowly. "Natalie, the last time I truly, and I mean truly, saw you happy was when you were with Draco- don't you interrupt me again, let me get this out. You smiled, you joked around, and you pranked each other. You two were in love. Can you imagine what Ethan would do if you whipped out your wand and dyed his robes pink? Or fed him chocolate flavored laxatives for fun?"

I sat in silence, not sure of what to say. She took that as an opportunity to continue.

"All I'm saying is that you're twenty-two years old. Have some fun. Go out to the bar and get as drunk as humanly possible. Eat a whole pizza without your boyfriend eyeing your stomach in disgust. Because that isn't love…that's control. And I know that Draco was in love with you. I could see it on his face every time you were around. Sure, I didn't like the little ferret…but you made him incredibly happy…"

"Padma," I finally interrupted, tired of the Draco talk, "that was five years ago. Draco and I haven't even talked since I broke up with him at school. And all those pranks, those were school aged pranks. And you're right; I am twenty-two years old. Maybe it's time for me to grow up a bit too. And if that means my boyfriend rides my ass until I stop doing childish pranks-"

Padma shook her head violently. "Then that means he isn't the right guy for you! Your boyfriend should embrace you- pranks and all. That is part of your awesome personality. And you haven't been the same since we graduated Hogwarts." I opened my mouth to protest, but she rushed in first. "You can't deny that! I haven't seen a sparkle hit your eye since the day your niece was born and you let out a string of new Wood jokes for Oliver."

The door to the bar chimed as it opened, revealing Ethan and a grumpy Dean, annoyed Nathan, and livid Seamus. Ethan whipped out his wand and added a chair next to me, ignoring the fact that three more people were going to join our table too.

"All I'm saying is think about it," Padma said in a quick whisper as Ethan sat down next to me, throwing an arm across the back of my chair.

Seamus pulled up another table, adding three new chairs to accommodate himself, Dean, and Nathan. The three other boys glared at Ethan in anger as he commented on the shabbiness of the bar and on all the calories that were probably in my drink. My face flushed bright red, but I refused to look at Padma. I wasn't ready to admit that maybe she had some things right.

"Oh, lay off Ethan," Seamus said in disgust as he ordered a pitcher of beer from the bartender. "Dean and Padma are on vacation. She can eat and drink whatever she wants."

"The paparazzi are never on vacation, Seamus," Ethan snapped back as he switched my drink with water with a quick turn of his wrist. "And I cannot afford her to gain any more weight than she already has. It would ruin my credibility as a model."

My face flushed once again as Seamus, Dean, Padma, and Nathan stared at him in disbelief, but Ethan didn't seem to notice. He snapped his fingers toward the bartender, silently ordering for him to come to the table.

"What?" the bartender muttered gruffly, evidently not used to being summoned in this manner.

"Is everyone ordering food? Good," Ethan said without a pause, not letting anyone chime in their own opinions. "I'm going to have the fish, not fried, with some grilled veggies on the side. And my girlfriend here will have the chicken Caesar salad, hold the dressing and cheese." He let out a dazzling smile as he handed the menu back to the bartender.

Padma was so taken aback by the scene that played out in front of her that she literally leaned back in her seat. She stared at me, wide-eyed gesturing for me to correct Ethan on the food order. I shook my head softly, not wanting Ethan to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Well, I'm going to have a double bacon cheeseburger," Padma said loudly as she glared at me. The three boys at the end of the table snorted in response. "Load the plate with as many fries as you can pack on there."

She turned her glare toward Ethan, daring him to say something about her meal choice. Luckily, he only threw her a disgusted look. The three other boys ordered the exact same thing and when our lunches came out; my mouth was watering as I looked at all their greasy food.

The bartender set the salad in front of me and I eyed it with a sigh. The limp leaves of lettuce were not calling my name like the French fries sitting in front of me on Padma's plate, but I didn't dare pick one off like Padma wanted me to. I managed to only take a few bites of the salad before Ethan scooped the plate away from me, claiming that I should stop eating before my stomach bloats.

I smiled at him politely, but on the inside I was screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**No news from me! Just hoping that you are all enjoying the third installment thus far. Make sure to leave reviews, as I love to read them! **

**Read and enjoy!**

"What the hell…" Padma mumbled as she turned over in the bed, reaching for the loud envelope that had erupted early in the morning. For some reason, my department thought it was be a fantastic idea to send out Howlers to the nurses when they needed one to come in. Today, it was my day to get one.

"ATTENTION NATALIE GARCIA!" it yelled over and over again, "YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT. ATTENTION NATALIE GARCI-"

I picked up my wand off of my bedside table and flicked my wrist, sending the howler spiraling to the ground in a heap of ashes. I groaned as I set my head back on the pillow. "Guess I have to get going to work."

Padma muttered something that I couldn't understand as she held up her pillow for a moment and slammed it down onto her head, evidently wanting to shut out the resonating sound of the envelope. She and Dean had decided to cram into our small apartment for the duration of their trip since, magical or muggle, hotels were expensive in the city.

So, my best friend slept in my bed with me and Dean slept on the couch. Something about it not being manly if he and Seamus shared a bed together.

That meant that my boyfriend couldn't crash in my bedroom after a long photo shoot. That didn't make him too happy, but, in my defense, I did warn him a month in advance.

I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands before grabbing a wrinkled pair of scrubs off the floor and slipping them on. I had taken a shower the night before, after a long night of bar hopping and shopping with Padma, so I didn't feel the need to take one before I went to the hospital.

As soon as I entered the bright kitchen, my head started pounding as if a thousand gymnasts were jumping on a trampoline inside my skull. I immediately regretted having those last two drinks the night before and I made a mental note to make Nathan whip up a Hangover Cure when I got to work.

I grabbed a banana off the counter and quickly apparated into the lobby, where I almost heaved the contents of my stomach as soon as I landed.

"Oh, gross," the new weekend receptionist said with a wrinkled nose as a dry heaved with a heavy cough. "You shouldn't be here if you're sick, you know."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the desk, placing my banana on the corner of it. "I'm not sick. I just have bottle fever. Watch that will you? I'll come pick it up later."

The receptionist, an older woman with graying black hair that she pulled into a tight bun, chastised me over the rims of her glasses, but I ignored her as I made my way into the Emergency Department.

Nathan greeted me at the Nurse's desk with a steaming cup of coffee. I took it gratefully, smiling at him with as much energy as I could muster. Which, quite honestly, wasn't much.

"I have a new case for you!" he said in a sing-song voice that made me wish I could rip out my eardrums. He had dipped out on the bar hopping the night before, since he knew he had to be at work early in the morning. It was probably his idea to tell the Healer to call me in. He has been known to do awful things like that.

I held out my hand as he placed the green plastic folder in it. "Room three?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling mischievously. I glared at him and his peppy morning smile as I waltzed past him and into room three. As I entered, I caught a glance of a small blonde haired girl, couldn't have been older than sixteen, seated on the cushioned table, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Miss Foster, I'm guessing?" I said in a tired, bored tone as I slapped the file onto the counter to pull some gloves on my hands. "What brings you in today?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as I spoke. "Oh thank God. You have to help me. My nose ring is stuck and I can't take it out and its swelling!"

I turned around to face the girl, a look of disbelief on my face. "Are you sure it's the nose ring or are you smuggling walnuts up your left nostril?" I asked as I examined her nose, which was red, runny, and indeed very swollen.

"Ha, ha very funny," she sneered as she glowered at my joke.

"I'm surprised that your colossal nose hasn't obscured your vision completely," I went on as I poked at the nose ring, causing her to hiss in pain and jump back slightly.

"Are you always so rude or is it just me?" she asked in a snotty tone, matching one that I would have used when I was sixteen.

I shrugged. "I'm usually this rude. Didn't help that I was out drinking last night and then I get called in to rip a nose ring out of a sixteen year old girl." I pulled my finger back, examining the goo that was on the tip of my glove. "Is that peanut butter?"

The girl flushed a dull pink and I took that as a 'yes' to my question.

"How in the hell did you get peanut butter on your nose ring? And did you bother to clean it off before you stuck it back in?"

"I thought I had," the girl mumbled as her dull pink blush moved to a bright red flush.

"Obviously not," I sighed as I stripped off my gloves, "You're going to need that removed, but I'm going to get a Healer, because I refuse to remove it myself since that is disgusting. Next time, ask your mother to whip up a cleaning solution before sticking it back into your nose. You have no one to blame but yourself since your nose is obviously infected."

I spun on my heels and called down the hall for a Healer, since I was too lazy to look for once myself. If they didn't come right away, they would come eventually when they needed room three for a new patient.

Nathan was laughing as I made my way back over to the Nurse's desk, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he glanced at the look on my face.

"It was your idea to call me in, wasn't it?" I asked in a tired, monotone as I picked up my coffee and took another swig of it.

Nathan shrugged as he placed another file in the "outgoing" folder. "I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do such a thing when I know that you've been out all night drinking with your best friend. What kind of roommate would that make me." He laughed as I glowered at him before he rolled him eyes and gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "By the way, delivery for Miss Garcia."

I glanced over his shoulder, seeing a large bouquet of roses sitting on the edge of the Nurses' desk. A large note was tied to the side with a behemoth white ribbon. I crinkled my eyebrows as I made my way over to the flowers.

"Aw, it's from Ethan," I said in a sing-song voice, already feeling the effects of the coffee. Or maybe it was the flowers. Who knows. "See, Nathan. I told you he was a good guy!"

Nathan rolled his eyes again. "Honey, he hasn't sent you flowers in at least six months. That doesn't count."

I stuck out my tongue at him as I pulled the note off the ribbon, opening it quickly. "To my love Natalie Garcia," I read out loud, enjoying the discomfort Nathan displayed. "I wanted to show my affections to you by giving you these flowers and a surprise…" I looked inside the envelope and pulled out two thick, stub like pieces of parchment. "You have to be joking."

Nathan let out a cackle of laughter as he ripped the two pieces of parchment from my hand. "He got you two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! If he knew anything about you, he would know that you hate quidditch!"

I jumped, trying to snatch back the tickets that Nathan held high above my head as he continued to laugh at the gift. "He's just trying to be nice," I huffed out as I jumped once again, waving my hand into the air as I tried to grab the tickets. "He wants us to do something together!"

My tall (now ex) best friend let out one more snort of amusement. "He wouldn't want to take you if he knew what you harbored in the back of your closet underneath that pile of your old school books."

I stopped jumping, narrowing my eyes into a glare. "How do you know what's in the back of my closet hiding underneath a pile of my old school books?"

He shrugged, handing the tickets back to me. "I was looking for your notes from our Diseases class. Needed a refresher. And I found it."

I shook my head, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of my scrubs, where I know Nathan wouldn't dare go to take them from me again. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm calling your bluff, sir."

"I'm talking about the green Slytherin Quidditch robes that say Malfoy on the back of them. What did you think I was talking about?"

My jaw dropped open immediately. I grabbed onto his arm, half dragging him to a more secluded area of the nurses' desk. "What were you doing pulling that out? If Ethan had found it-"

"He would have freaked out. Which is why I made sure to tuck it safely back into the bowels of your closet. My question to you is: why do you still have them?"

I opened my mouth to respond, though I didn't know what to say. Luckily, I was saved from having to by our Emergency Receptionist, a young blonde haired girl, coming over and placing a file in between Nathan and me.

"New patient came in. He's waiting in the lobby area. Took a bludger to the head a few minutes back. He's okay, just wants a pain potion and a swelling reducer. Looks like it'll be a pretty nasty bruise, if you ask me."

"Find someone else, we're busy," I shot to the receptionist as I tried to push away the file, but she knew me well enough to stand her ground.

"All the other nurses are busy right now and by that I mean they are actually with a patient," she retorted, pushing the file back between us. "So who's going to take it?"

"Not it!" Nathan and I said at the same time, glaring at each other when we realized that we both said it at the exact same time.

The receptionist sighed in frustration. "Do the usual, it's not like I'm busy or anything."

Continuing to glare at each other and refusing to break eye contact, we held our fists out until they were a few inches apart.

"Do your worst, Nathan," I hissed to him as he started to count.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

We both held out scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

We both held out rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

He held out paper, I held out rock.

"How does a piece of paper beat a rock anyways?" I grumbled as I snatched the file from the receptionist's hand. She trekked off, sighing in relief that the game was done so quickly. We've held her up for ten minutes at least trying to figure out who would take a file.

I didn't bother to read the file as I exited the Emergency Department, making my way toward the front lobby, where I had left my banana earlier. And it was a good thing that I had won the game too, as the lobby receptionist was getting ready to peel apart my banana.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked her as I entered the lobby, startled to reveal my banana in such a vulnerable position.

"I got hungry," the woman said, peering at me over the rims of her glasses. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I told you to watch it," I responded pointedly. "I told you I would be back. I just got busy."

The woman sighed, but didn't put the banana back onto the desk. "What would you really do if I ate your banana?"

"I would lose my job."

There was a snort of amusement coming from in front of me, but I didn't look away from the receptionist.

"Are you threatening me?" the woman replied haughtily.

"I am not in the mood today. It was a long night and I got called in for a nose ring stuck in some peanut butter. Someone is going to suffer my wrath today and if you eat that banana, that person will be you."

She hastily put the banana back onto the counter as I finished with a glare.

"Thank you." I opened the file for the first time, sighing as I called out the patient's name. "Mr. Draco…" My heart sped up; I felt the blood drain from my face, for a moment I thought I was going to pass out. I cleared my throat, all of a sudden having a hard time speaking.

"Mr. Draco…Malfoy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Whoop whoop! Again, no news from me.  
I don't think I've told you in awhile…but I absolutely LOVE my readers!  
You are all the best. I love reading the reviews and seeing all the new followers. Makes my heart sing!  
So much overwhelming positive feedback. So thank you so much for that!**

Anyways, hope you are all enjoying the series so far.  
Don't forget to review!  
Read and enjoy!

I never understood why, even when I'm being perfectly good and minding my own business, bad things still happen to me. If I was looking for trouble, which I usually am, then sure, why not bring on the bad luck. I mean, when you live the way I live and know the people I know, you're bound to get tangled up in some pretty sticky situations.

So looking back, I'm not exactly sure where I went wrong. I think it started with me drinking last night with Padma. No, it had to have started with Nathan calling me into work at six in the morning.

Which was I was standing in front of Draco Malfoy, after five years, in a pair of scrubs that had pleats where pleats shouldn't be, looking like someone had run my hair through a blender.

"Hi Nat," he said softly, holding an ice pack firmly to his forehead, "It's nice to see you again."

I couldn't help my gape, wondering to myself if I had actually gotten out of bed that morning or if I was just dreaming. He was taller than the last time I saw him. The muscles in his shoulders and chest were more defined. He had indeed aged very well.

"Uh, I, uh…" I said rather ridiculously. It's like I had never talked to him before in my life and I was getting tongue tied like a twelve year old girl. "Room three." I spun around on my heels, not bothering to look and see if he followed me or not.

I could tell by the heavy footsteps that fell against the tiled floor that he had.

I wound my way through the hall, passing by Nathan who nearly dropped his own coffee as we passed by. He eyed me with jealously, but he had no idea what was really going on. He had never seen a picture of Draco before. He would go crazy if he had any sort of clue.

"Gah!" I yelled out in surprise as I opened room three, not expecting to see the girl with the infected nose ring still sitting there. "What are you still doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows, glaring at me in response. "You tell me. You're the one who was supposed to get the healer." Her tone changed as she glanced over my shoulder, seeing Draco for the first time. "But, I guess I could wait around a bit longer if you needed the room. I can just sit in the corner."

As a retort, I slammed the door shut. "I guess we'll go to room six then."

Draco chuckled. "You really aren't going to get the healer? That girl looks like she shoved a marble up her left nostril."

I shrugged. "She dropped her nose ring in peanut butter and didn't clean it off before shoving it back in. Not in any way a life threatening illness." There was an awkward pause as we made our way down the hallway. "So…what brings you in anyways?"

He sighed, gesturing toward the ice pack still firmly pressed to his forehead. I opened the door to room six, slightly relieved when it was empty. I certainly hadn't checked to see if it was occupied or not. "Took a bludger to the head trying to set up the Quidditch World Cup. They somehow got out in my office. And, well…" He lifted the ice pack, revealing a blackening, blue knot on the right side of his head.

"Nice one," I said as I pointed toward the cushioned bench. He hopped up with ease. I pulled on a pair of gloves. Sucking in a deep breath, I edged closer to him, taking the ice pack gently from his hands. I held my breath as our hands touched, my nerves nearly exploding with pleasure as the familiar zing shot up my arms and down my spine.

I inched closer to his head, trying to get a closer look at his injury, but my mind couldn't help but stray to the smell of his cologne or the color of his bright, gray eyes.

I also couldn't help but notice that he too was holding his breath at our close proximity.

"So, if you got hit in the head by a bludger," I said slowly, trying to break the tension that was building up around us, "How are you not passed out on the floor right now?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're a nurse. You should know there are reviving charms."

I flushed slightly, feeling stupid for a moment. "Ah, Draco Malfoy," I said, trying to regain my dignity, "Still the same sarcastic arsehole you were five years ago."

"Ah, Natalie Garcia," he retorted with a smirk on his pale face, "Still the same immature woman you were five years ago."

I smiled slightly, smearing the bruise cream on his forehead. He hissed in pain, but that was mostly my fault. I didn't bother to be gentle.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I crinkled my forehead as I screwed the cap back on the ointment tub. "And why do you have bludgers in your office?"

Draco leaned back against the wall as I turned around to grab the pain potion, carefully measuring it out against his weight and height. "I'm the Head of Magical Games and Cooperation for the British Ministry of Magic. I'm here for the World Cup."

I nearly dropped the pain potion onto the tiled floor. Head of the Magical Games and Cooperation at 22 years old? Very impressive. And here I was, just a nurse. "I just got tickets to the quidditch world cup! My boyfriend bought them for me."

He let out a genuine laugh as I handed him the pain potion. "You hate quidditch. What are you doing with tickets?"

I rolled my eyes as he handed the vial back, a sour look on his face from the taste of the medicine. The bruise cream was starting to work, though, and he had stopped cringing so much from the throbbing pain in his forehead. "Things can change. I can start to like quidditch. It HAS been five years, Malfoy."

He snorted. "That's unlikely-"

He was interrupted by a sharp rap at the door. The person didn't even bother waiting for a response before swinging the door open. "Do you need a consult Nurse Garcia?"

I glared at Nathan, knowing exactly what he was doing. I strategically placed my hand over Draco's medical folder so Nathan couldn't see the name of the person in the room with us.

"I think we're okay in here," I responded, my eyes widening as a gesture for him to leave, "But thanks for the offer."

Nathan strategically placed his hand on the folder, trying to slide it out from underneath by own hand. "Who do we have here anyways? Are we thinking brain injury?" he said, ignoring my silent gesture, even though I knew he got it.

I curled my fingers around the file, trying my hardest to keep it within my grasp. "Nope, not at all, Nathan. We have it all under control here. Besides, he's deaf anyways and a raving lunatic, so I would really suggest-"

"Hey," Draco said with a laugh and a smirk, an amused glint danced in his gray eyes, "I am neither deaf nor a raving lunatic."

I looked over my shoulder at him, shrugging. "Maybe not the deaf part, but the raving lunatic part…"

"You were the one to point out earlier that it's been five years, Natalie Garcia. People do change, like you said yourself."

I could see the gears click into place within Nathan's head as he snatched the folder out of my loosening grasp. He let out a whoop of glee as his eyes fell right on the name at the top of the file. "Wait, is this the Draco Malfoy?" He turned to look at Draco, his eyes full of mischief. "Are you her ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded slowly, unsure of how to answer. Nathan let out a whoop of glee again as I placed a hand over my eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry for being so rude," Nathan said as he stuck out his hand, "Nathan Adams, co-worker, best friend, and roommate."

Draco relaxed as he stuck out his own hand, shaking Nathan's. "I am to assume you already know who I am, since you knew of my name." He smirked as he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest as he smirked. "A lot of people seem to know my name, Natalie."

I flushed again, taking a special interest in screwing on the cap to the pain potion bottle and setting it back in the correct spot in the cabinet. Which I never bothered to do.

"Your boyfriend is going to be so pissed," Nathan snickered as he set the file back onto the counter.

I spun around and glared at him. "Okay, smartypants, out with you," I said as I pushed him toward the door.

He left the room with ease, laughing to himself. "I'm sure I'll see you around," he said, making sure to stick his head back into the room. I slammed the door, but that didn't block off the third, and most eccentric, whoop of glee.

I turned awkwardly back to Draco, who was watching with me an amused expression. "So, you're all set to go," I mumbled, scribbling down the billing numbers onto his file for the check out receptionist.

"I'm staying for a few weeks," he started slowly as I stripped off my gloves and threw them into the nearest trash bin, "and the hotel bill is getting expensive."

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. "What are you asking, Malfoy?"

He hopped off the bench, leaning against it with his feet crossed in front of him. I couldn't help the way another blush rose to my face at the look of his body, the smell of his shirt, the smirk on his face. "So, can I stay with you?"

I scoffed in disbelief. "Well that was incredibly frank of you."

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "Since when have I been a subtle person?"

I picked up the file, roughly shoving it into his stomach. "No, is the answer to what should have been a rhetorical question."

"Fair enough," he said as I swung open the door, but he followed me out of it. "So when can I see you again?"

I shook my head. "You can't. Goodbye Draco." With that, I quickly turned on my feet, apparating from the hospital and to my apartment for a quick lunch break.

Padma jumped, not expecting my return. She was seated at the table, shoveling cereal into her mouth at record speed.

"The strangest thing just happened," I said slowly as I sat down next to her and poured cereal into a bowl I had grabbed for myself. "Draco Malfoy just showed up at the hospital…"

Padma nearly choked on her cereal, but, oddly enough, didn't have a surprised expression on her face. She covered it up quickly, though, with one of confusion. "What do you mean Draco Malfoy showed up?"

I shrugged, already set on alert from her lack of emotional response. "I mean he got hit in the head by a bludger and showed up at the Emergency Department! Somehow I got stuck on his case."

Padma fought to keep a smile down.

"What?" I asked in a monotone, shoving cereal into my own mouth at top speed. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Okay, you have to admit, Natalie. It's kind of like fate."

"It's not fate. He's here for business. That's it. No fate."

"He showed up at the hospital."

"Still not fate."

"In YOUR department."

"Not seeing it."

"And YOU got the case."

"You are completely twisting this."

She shrugged. "All I'm saying is give it a little credit, Natalie. You find a ring in your current boyfriend's apartment, who no one likes, only to meet your ex-boyfriend again after five years. An ex-boyfriend that, might I add, you were in love with and no one really liked to begin with, but he's still better than the boyfriend you have now."

I glared at her as she finished. She spooned another bite of cereal in her mouth, widening her eyes innocently at me.

"I'm going back to work, forget this fate conversation," I said as I got up from the table and set the bowl into the sink, "He's here for business, it's not like anyone told him I was here."

As I was apparating out of the apartment, I couldn't help but notice the slightly guilty expression planted on my best friend's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter six. I don't know about you, but having Draco back in the story makes it a million times better. Do you agree? Anyways, I'm still overwhelmed by all the reviews and followers that this story keeps adding! Keep it all up, for I absolutely love having the feedback!**

**As always, reviews are awesome- I read every single one!  
Read and enjoy!**

I woke up the morning after seeing Draco for the first time in five years, still in utter disbelief that it had even happened at all, to seeing Draco's face, peering down at me from a few feet above.

"Ugh, not in my dreams too," I moaned as I shut my eyes. "Can't you just go away."

I heard a chuckle. "You aren't dreaming Natalie, open your eyes."

I crinkled my brow in confusion for a moment before snapping my eyes open. "What the hell!" I said. My pulse and blood pressure rose immediately as I jumped out of bed, scared out of my wits. Unfortunately, my legs were still tangled within the blankets, so I, very gracefully might I add, stumbled to the floor, landing with a thud on the carpet.

Draco chuckled again. "Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

I glared up at him, wiping my messy hair from my face. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?"

He was looking good this morning, not much different than last night, though he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging indifferently. "I asked Nathan after you apparated. He told me immediately. You should really invest in some security. Almost anyone could get in with him as a roommate."

I grumbled under my breath as I disentangled myself from the blankets and picked myself up off the floor. Adjusting my pajamas, I waltzed by him, making sure to shove him with my shoulder. It was only then that I realized I was only wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts and a sports bra. My eyes closed in embarrassment as my face flushed a dull pink.

"Wow Garcia, you grew up nice," he said behind my back. I could picture the wink he used to send me with the growing smirk on his lips. It reminded me of that one time in seventh year…in his dorm…after our fight…a shiver went up my spine, but I managed to suppress it.

"Oh, Merlin," I said in shock as I whipped around to face him. "You can't be here. Ethan will be here in like ten minutes! I completely forgot that we had planned on going to breakfast with Padma and Dean today!"

I rushed around the room, tugging off my shorts and pulling on a pair of jeans I found on the floor. His eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't bother apologizing. It's not like he hadn't ever seen it before.

"Merlin, he's here." I stomped over to Draco, grabbing his wrist and forcefully tried to shove him in the closet at the far end of my bedroom. "What happened to you?" I grumbled as I placed my hand into his muscular side and tried to haphazardly cram him in with my clothes. "Five years ago you would have fit there!"

Draco snorted, but was saved from a response by a sharp rap at the bedroom door.

"Umm…Natalie?" I heard Nathan say, anxiously. He was trying to keep Ethan from coming in my room, I just knew it. "Your BOYFRIEND is here, just wanted you to know. I told him you were doing something incredibly disgusting and that you didn't want him to come in, but-"

He was interrupted by a small scuffle from outside the door. "-Don't care if she's doing something 'incredibly disgusting,' I want to see my girlfriend you weird prick."

The door swung open, revealing a nervous, and quite sorrowful, Nathan and an annoyed Ethan…who's expression quickly turned to livid.

"Who the hell is this?" he yelled at him, pointing at Draco with his index finger. "Who the hell is this, Natalie?"

I didn't know what to say for a moment, as the scene before him probably looked pretty bad. Draco, half shoved into my closet, with me standing in front of him only wearing a pair of jeans and a sports bra. I gaped momentarily, drinking in the enraged look on my boyfriend's face.

"Well…I…you see…" Draco started to say, awkwardly looking between myself and Ethan. He looked as if he was about to turn on his heels and apparate, but I caught his wrist. Nathan's eyes widened from behind Ethan at me touching Draco.

"This is Nathan's boyfriend," I amended quickly.

"You said I'm what-?" Draco started to say. I could see the expression on his face turning from unsure to a sneer in a matter of seconds. I stepped back, discreetly stomping on his foot. I doubt it even hurt him, but he got the message.

"Nathan…has a boyfriend?" Ethan said in surprise, turning to eye Nathan. My best friend shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

"I introduced them a few months ago," I pushed forward, relieved that Ethan was falling for the story. "When Draco came into town. See…he used to go to school with me and I thought they would be a perfect match for each other. I didn't know what to wear for breakfast this morning, so I asked Draco to come help me pick an outfit."

I gestured dramatically toward him being half inside my closet. He reached in, grabbing the first shirt he could find. "I think it should be this one." It was a red, lacy top- completely see through. He raised his eyebrows and smirked in a way that I knew was suggestive. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Natalie! I hope you're awake, I didn't hear- Oh, holy mother of awkward," Padma said as she pushed past Nathan and Ethan, taking in the scene in front of her. "What's going on in here?"

"I was just telling Ethan how Draco and Nathan are dating and Draco stopped by to help me pick out an outfit for today," I said with a tight smile, widening my eyes to make sure she got the message.

She did, fortunately, and she managed to cover a snort of amusement with a hacking cough. Draco made a noise of disbelief behind me. I stomped on his toe once again.

"What I don't understand," Ethan said slowly as he walked toward me. My heartbeat quickened. "Is why you didn't just ask me to help you pick out an outfit. I do work in the fashion industry, after all."

It was Draco's turn to cover a snort of amusement into a hacking cough. I turned to glare up at him. "Do you need a cough drop?" I asked him, a threatening tone ringing through my voice. He shook his head, covering a smile with his fist as he continued to fake cough. I turned back to look at Ethan. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I just wanted to look nice for you today." I awaited his response nervously.

He smiled down at me, kissing me firmly on the forehead. "It's not very often that you actually look nice," he said with a shrug. Draco effectively ended his coughing, staring incredulously at Ethan. "Thank you for finally taking your appearance seriously." He smiled again, backing from the room. "I'll let you two at it. We're leaving in about ten minutes, by the way."

Nathan and Padma seemed to let out the breath they had been adamantly holding.

"We'll leave you two for a moment," Nathan said as he grabbed onto Padma's upper arm and half-dragged her toward the door. "But we are leaving in a few minutes. Draco, looks like you're roped into being my date for breakfast."

As the door clicked shut behind them, I let out a breath of relief. "Thank Merlin he isn't that smart," I said as I ripped the shirt from Draco's hands. "And quit feeling up my clothes, you perv."

"Why don't you wear that one? I rather like it," Draco said with a smile, not a smirk, playing on his lips. I felt my face flush again as I held it out in front of me.

"Eh, I guess that works. I need a new bra and a tank top. Top drawer for the bra, second drawer for the tank top." I gestured vaguely over to the dresser on the other side of the room.

He sauntered over there, throwing a bra that sat on the top of the pile my way. I caught it with two hands, turning around so my back was facing him as I slipped off my sports bra and slipped on my regular one. He tossed over a tank top that I managed to not catch, but I picked it up quickly from the floor and slid it over my head.

He watched me for a moment and I felt the heat grow from the inside of my core.

"Why do you let him treat you that way?" he asked as I slid the lacy, red shirt over the white tank top. I reached for a pair of sandals at the top of my closet, jumping for them when I realized that Nathan had placed them too high the last time he cleaned the apartment.

Draco walked over, putting a hand on the small of my back as he reached up, grabbing them with ease. I slipped them on my feet before responding to his question. "I don't know what you mean," I said, a zing of pleasure running up my spine once again when I noticed that he hadn't moved his hand from the small of my back. I knot of guilt settled in my stomach when I noticed that I didn't mind.

"I think you do," he said as he removed his hand, shoving them into his jeans pockets as he took a step back from me. He exhaled deeply, as if he were holding his breath. "For instance, if you were still with me, I would tell you every day that you were beautiful."

My breath caught in my throat as he walked out of my bedroom and it took me a moment before I followed him.

"You do look nice for once," Ethan commented as I walked into the kitchen. I managed to avoid looking at Draco's gaze as he watched my reaction from next to Nathan. "So, where are we headed?"

"That little restaurant down the street?" Nathan suggested with a shrug. I agreed with him. They did serve the best pancakes on this side of the city. I grabbed a hold of Padma's hand as Seamus and Nathan placed theirs respectively on Dean and Draco's shoulders. I apparated quickly into the alley next to the restaurant, dreading the coming breakfast with my current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend sitting at the same table.

Padma seemed to understand as she squeezed my shoulder comfortingly before following the boys into the restaurant. I immediately breathed in the delectable scent of pancakes, waffles, and sausage frying on the stove just inside the kitchen.

Nathan grabbed a large booth, making sure that Draco sat on one side of me. I glared at him, but he shrugged innocently. I scooted close to Ethan, not wanting to make any physical contact with Draco.

As the waitress came to take our orders, Ethan interrupted her rather rudely. "Yeah, we know the specials and everything, seeing as how we can read." He gestured toward the menu that was sitting open in front of him. "But my girlfriend and I don't want any of that. We just want two white egg omelets, hold the cheese, with all the veggies you have. No meat or bread for either of us."

The table looked at me in surprise, but I just stared down at my closed menu, not saying anything. The rest of the table ordered, making sure to include extra bacon here or an extra pancake there. Padma ordered the biggest breakfast of all and I had a feeling she would get half of it to go so I could slam it down once Ethan went to work.

"So what kind of work are you in?" Ethan turned to Draco, his eyebrows raised. He always started a conversation with this kind of question, a perfect segway to talk about himself.

"Has Natalie ever told you," Draco responded, completely ignoring his question, "That you are the very essence of a guy we knew back at school. Cormac McLaggen."

I snorted into my water as Padma placed a fist into her mouth.

"I never thought that she would end of with someone like him. Completely out of his league," he pressed on, calmly taking a sip of orange juice.

Ethan didn't seem to get the insult. "No, she hasn't told me that. Actually, I don't really know much about Natalie's school days. Not that I would want to know, per say."

Draco nodded his head, turning to look at me. I looked over at him, my eyebrows raised expectedly. It was going to be a long breakfast. "Do you remember that time, after the time we had sex-sectionals for the quidditch tournament-" I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach as he continued. I knew exactly what he was doing. "You were so happy we made love…lovely first place. I couldn't imagine you being any happier than that moment."

Ethan glanced between us, feigning interest. He was never really into quidditch either, but that certainly wasn't what Draco was alluding to.

"I would really rather forget," I said with a tight smile. Padma, Seamus, and Dean looked between the two of us as if we were playing an intense game of tennis.

"I don't think you would," he pressed on, taking another sip of his juice. "You were really screaming for joy at that moment in time."

"I only pretended," I retorted, taking a sip of my water. Two could play at that game. "And if I do remember, the guy I was seeing at the time was never that good at…quidditch."

Padma had a large smile on her face as she watched the exchange with delight. Seamus and Dean had high-fived underneath the table. I glared at the three of them.

"Oh I don't know," Draco said as he casually threw an arm over my shoulder. Ethan didn't seem to care- at that point, he thought Draco was dating Nathan. "I heard a rumor that the guy you were seeing was seriously considering a rematch."

I dropped the glass of water from my hand, but it was luckily sitting only a few inches above the table. Some water did slop over the side, though, and Ethan jumped out of the way, glaring at me as he did so.

"Geeze, Natalie! Get a grip on yourself!"

I shot up from my own seat, trying to dab the water off the table, but Ethan ripped the napkin from my hands and threw it on the ground.

"I'm getting out of here. First you would rather take his advice on clothes than me, then you downright ignore me, then you drop water all over me? Merlin, Nat, you need to grow up!" With that said, Ethan stomped out of the restaurant, nearly toppling over a waiter in the process.

"Ethan!" I called after him, scrambling to climb over the chairs, but someone had grabbed my upper arm. From the tingles that shot down it, I could only imagine who it could have been.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Draco said, glaring at the door where Ethan had just walked out of, "You have no need to go after that guy. He's a-"

"He's a what, Draco?" I snapped, ripping my arm from his hand. He shot me a surprised look. "You don't know anything about him! You don't know anything about me. And I think you've done enough. I don't want to see you again, Malfoy. Just…just leave me alone."

I stormed my way through the maze of chairs, leaving Draco and my other friends in silent shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! We're moving right along here. Thank you so much for all the feedback! It has been amazing. You are all amazing…even if you sneaky readers! You know who you are!**

**Reviews, as always, are more than welcome. I read every single one!  
Read and enjoy!**

"All I'm saying," Padma said as she rifled through a rack of dress robes in a downtown wizard clothing store, "is that yelling at him in the middle of the restaurant…kind of harsh."

I sighed. "I get it, but he was trying to bring up stuff from Hogwarts…stuff that Ethan has no idea about! He's already been super touchy because of this big magazine deal he has coming up. I just-"

Padma cut me off. "I love you, Nat, but your boyfriend is as dumb as they come. He wouldn't have caught on." She held up a light yellow pair. I shook my head, nose crinkled. She set it back on the rack. "Malfoy is just trying to be friendly. Plus, as much as I hate to say it, that ferret was right. You spilt water. You didn't do anything that warranted Ethan storming out like a five year old child."

A knot of guilt nestled deep in my stomach. I didn't realize how badly I had reacted towards Draco, who clearly didn't do anything wrong either. And if Padma was the one pointing it out…

"He mentioned to me where he was staying," my best friend said as she held up a pastel pink pair. I nodded my head, smiling. She grinned back at me. "If you wanted to go apologize…or whatever."

I shifted on my feet, rifling through another rack of dress robes. Would he even want to see me after what I said to him? What would Ethan do if he found out I went? The knotted guilt was growing with every word Padma said…

"Maybe I will go," I finally sighed, turning to face her with my hands on my hips, "I'll suck up my pride and dignity for the first time in five years and go apologize."

She took a piece of folded parchment out of her back pocket and handed it to me. "This is where he is staying. Room 501."

I crinkled my eyebrows as I looked at her in confusion. "Why were you carrying this around with you?"

She shrugged casually. "Because you're my best friend and I know you. Plus, if I was able to convince you to go apologize, I wouldn't have remembered the name of the hotel to begin with."

I snorted in amusement. "Well thanks for always being organized."

"Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw," she said with a wink. I was just about to turn on my heels when she burst out once more. "I put that invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding on your refridgerator, so you don't forget."

I groaned. "Do I really have to go?"

She gestured toward the dress robes. "What do you think we're doing here? You think I like dragging you shopping for fun? You're like a five year old." She adjusted her voice to sound higher than is usually is. "Padma, are we done yet? Padma, I'm hungry. Padma, can we go home now?"

I laughed. "Okay, I get it. I'll come. It'll give me a chance to see my mom and Vanessa anyways."

She let out a squeal of delight as I turned on my heels, apparating to the hotel Draco was staying at.

I landed just outside the door. Room 501. Thank goodness that he was staying at a wizards hotel, otherwise I don't know what people would have thought about the loud crack in the hallway.

I took a deep breath, pacing back and forth on the patterned carpet in front of the door for a moment. Was I doing the right thing? My heart was beating so quickly, I thought it would jump right out of my chest. I exhaled quickly, not realizing that I had been holding my breath.

And before I knew it, my feet had carried me to the door and I was swiftly knocking on the thick wood. What the hell? My eyes widened as I heard shuffling from inside the room. I was about to turn on my heels once again when the door flew open, revealing a disheveled Draco Malfoy.

He furrowed his brow. "Natalie? What are you doing here?"

I was silent for a moment, gaping at the man that stood in front of me, cursing at myself for the dull flush and quickened pulse that happened whenever he was around. His jeans hung low on his hips, his shirt was still clutched tightly in his hand. Evidently he had been in the process of getting dressed when I knocked.

"I…um…I…" I managed to sputter out, staring at the floor. I avoided looking into his gray eyes or bare chest at all costs.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked as he gestured behind him and I skirted past him, sticking as close to the wall as I possibly could. The door clicked shut behind me and I realized…I was alone with Draco Malfoy. Really alone with Draco Malfoy.

My mouth had gone dry when I turned to speak once again. I swallowed thickly. "I…I just came by to say I was sorry," I rushed out, looking him in the eye for the first time since I had gotten there. "For acting the way I- why are you smirking at me like that?"

He chuckled, tossing his shirt onto the bed next to him as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "This is the first time you've apologized to me…ever."

I opened my mouth, my eyebrows crinkling in the middle. "I come to apologize for how I reacted yesterday and that's all you have to say?"

Draco nodded, still smirking down at me. He shoved his hands into his pockets, causing his jeans to fall down just enough to reveal the top of the band to his boxers. I felt my face flush once again as I looked away.

"Are you busy today?" he finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between us. My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What?"

"Are you busy today? I wanted to show you something."

Ethan would definitely not approve of this, but I shoved that thought into the back of my mind. What didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm not busy today."

He seemed to relax with relief as he grabbed his shirt and tugged it on over his head. "Good. Give me a minute to put my shoes on and we'll go."

"Umm…where are we going?"

He smirked up at me as he settled down on the end of the bed, pulling on his socks and then his shoes. "I can't tell you that, it would ruin it." He paused, raking his eyes over my body. "You look nice, by the way."

I opened and closed my mouth as I peered down at my outfit. Tight, skinny jeans with knee high black boots and a loose fitting gray shirt. "I…uh thanks. I guess." I paused. Draco Malfoy giving compliments? "What happened to you?"

Draco stood from the end of the bed and grabbed his wand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said, dragging out the last word, "that five years ago, I would have to wrestle a compliment out of you. Did you finally meet a girl that changed your view point on life? You're…a positive Polly now."

He let out a genuine bark of laughter as he took a few steps closer to me. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, love." My pulse quickened again as he held out his hand. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet." I hesitantly put my own hand into his, my breath hitching as he enclosed his around mine. "We'll apparate there."

He turned on his heels, disappearing from the room, taking me with him. My feet landed roughly on a cement floor. I stumbled, but he caught me quickly around the hips. We stayed in that position for a moment, unsure of what to do next. We jumped at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Mr. Malfoy," the man said as we unraveled from each other. He held out his hand to shake Draco's, who grabbed it firmly. "We have all the accommodations set up for you. Meeting at three with the Head of Magical Games and Cooperating from Egypt- she wants to go over a few points with you for the beginning of the match. Meeting with the Minister of Magic from Britain at five- he wants to be briefed on everything that is happening-"

I let out a breath of disbelief. Malfoy was really important around here. Meeting with the Head of Magical Games from Egypt? Meeting with the Minister of Magic from Britain? I'm lucky if I even get to speak with the head Healer at my job…

"Natalie?"

I shook myself from my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are you hungry? Charles was going to pick up something to eat for me."

I shrugged. "Just get me whatever he's getting, I guess."

Charles, the man that had briefed Malfoy on his schedule for the day, smiled politely at me. "Two bacon cheeseburgers with fries coming up then." My mouth watered at the thought. I hadn't had a cheeseburger since…well since I had met Ethan.

"Who was that?" I asked Draco as he gestured for me to follow him down a dimly lit hallway. I obliged, jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Charles, he's my assistant," Draco said, slowing down once he realized I was having trouble keeping up. "So, Natalie Garcia, what kind of havoc have you wreaked lately? Any more episodes of throwing cans of blue paint out of an open window?" I glanced up at him to see his eyes sparkling mischievously. I grinned back.

"None, unfortunately." I shrugged. "The last time I tried to pull a prank on Ethan, he freaked out and nearly dumped me. I haven't really done anything since then."

"That's a shame. You had a dark mind." Draco pulled out his wand, tapping the door we had stopped at a few times in different spots. "I always hated being on the receiving end." It unlocked quickly, revealing a large office with ceiling-to-floor windows. Just outside those windows stood…

"Oh my gosh," I breathed out, power walking over to the nearest window. "Is that the Quidditch Pitch the world cup will be played on?"

Draco nodded, smiling as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's the one. It's taken awhile to put together, but it'll be ready in time."

I looked out of the window again. The seats and benches were crowded in the stands. It reminded me slightly of the World Cup I had gone to see the summer before my fourth year, only this was on a much bigger scale. Malfoy's office had to be a few stories from the ground. It was still in perfect view of watching the game.

"This is amazing. How did you land this gig?" I asked, jealous awe in my tone.

He shrugged as he continued to watch me. "I don't know. I just applied, really. Had a few interviews and then they asked me if I wanted to take it." He paused. "You'll be happy to know that I didn't use my father's connections at all."

I snorted in amusement. "Well isn't that a first." I turned away from the stadium, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why did you bring me here, anyways?"

He took a deep breath. "I know you don't like Quidditch, but I figured you would at least like to see the view from up here. It is pretty incredible."

I turned away, mumbling something under my breath.

"What was that?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him, a dull flush lighting up my face. "I said that I liked Quidditch when I got to watch you play."

His cheeks tinged pink as we fell into another awkward silence. I internally kicked myself. I liked Quidditch when I got to watch you play? Who says that? I mean, it was the truth, but still…

We were saved by Charles, who took the most opportune moment to pop up, clutching a bag containing our food. Draco took the bag, not bothering to thank him (I guess he hadn't changed that much). Charles winked at me before apparating from the room, leaving us to our lunch.

Draco pulled out a burger, handing it over to me. I breathed in the wonderful scent. He glanced up at me, a weird expression on his face.

"I haven't had one of these in a really long time, okay?" I laughed as he handed me a bag of fries. He smirked as I turned away, taking a seat on the floor in front of the window.

"You know, I do have a table and chairs in here," Draco said as he made his way over to me. His knee cracked as he settled down onto the floor. "We don't have to sit on the ground like poor people."

I smacked his arm, a smile coming to my face. "It's like a picnic like this. Besides-" I paused to take a bite of my burger. "Merlin, that is good. Anyways, I like the view from here."

Draco took a bite of his own, watching me as I devoured my burger in record time. He cocked an eyebrow as I wiped my mouth on a napkin. "It was good, okay?" I said defensively, getting ready for the snarky comments about what I eat.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever keeps your boat floating. You can have the rest of mine if you want." He held it out in front of my mouth playfully as I let out a peel of laughter. I shoved his arm away, rocking onto my left hip to avoid getting the grease onto my shirt.

"No, eat your own food. Merlin knows that you need it."

Draco dropped his gaze to his stomach, patting it affectionately. I laughed as I pushed him again. "Get a life, Malfoy."

He chuckled as he finished off his burger before hooking his arms around his knees. "So, tell me Garcia. What have you been up to the last five years? You went back to school, right?"

I nodded my head, leaning back on my hands. "Yeah, I moved to South Carolina to go through Nursing School with Seamus. That's where we met Nathan. We graduated two years later and moved up to New York City to get jobs. Seamus works with the kids and I work with Nathan in the Emergency Department." I paused for a moment. "What about you? How was England post war?"

He shook his head. "A mess. My family and I went into hiding for awhile until we realized that none of the Death Eaters were looking for us- they just wanted to try and integrate into society. I got a job as a Bitch Boy in the Department of Magical Games and Cooperation-" I laughed at his description of it- "But I eventually moved up to assistant before applying for the Head job once it opened up."

"And your family?"

He shrugged. "Both doing well, I guess. My mother has found a new calling for hosting as many parties as she can and, well, my father is the same. Always trying to pull strings in the Ministry."

I laughed again. I was surprised, floored even, to see how quickly Draco and I could fall back into a conversation. I was surprised to see how easily I laughed, surprised to see how much I smiled, surprised to see how fast it took for my pulse to race whenever he looked at me. It had been five years. Why was this still happening?

I glanced over to the clock, scrambling to my feet. "Shit! I completely forgot that I have to meet my boyfriend for lunch!"

Draco furrowed his brow as he pushed himself off the ground too. "You just ate lunch. Can't you tell him you'll meet him later?"

I shook my head as I bent down to grab my over the shoulder bag. I hitched it high onto my shoulder as I turned to look up at him. "Unfortunately, no. However, thank you very much for lunch, because now I don't have to sneak food when I get home tonight."

"If you're dating someone, you shouldn't feel the need to sneak- you know, your boyfriend IS an arse. And I should know, I'm an arse."

I sighed, wondering why this was coming up again. "He really isn't an arse. You just have to get to know him."

"So, he's a complete arse. You just have to get to know him."

I genuinely laughed. "I had a really nice time today, so thank you. See you around, Malfoy." I smiled up at him before apparating into an alley next to the small Italian restaurant Ethan wanted me to meet him at. I was incredibly grateful toward Draco for treating me to lunch, considering I wouldn't go crazy for the next hour.

As I entered the restaurant, Ethan stood from his seat and gestured for me to sit across from him. I looked at him oddly, unsure of where this jumpiness was coming from.

"Ethan? Are you-"

"Hold on," he interrupted, effectively cutting me off. "Let me get this out. I love you, Natalie Garcia, even though you drive me crazy most of the time." He reached into his pocket, fishing out a small box. He placed it on the table. My breath hitched in my throat. Was this really happening? "I want you to marry me."

I gazed down at the box, then up to him in shock. My thoughts immediately drifted, not toward our future together, but the past few hours with Draco. I shoved those memories away, trying to get excited for what was happening right in front of me.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. The ending to the chapter…it all comes in good time my friends, all in good time. I hope you're still enjoying it, even though half of you wanted to throw your computers out of the nearest window!**

**This is kind of a short one today, so bare with me! They will get longer again.**

**Reviews are welcome, as always. And I love my readers, as always.  
Read and enjoy!**

"That's…that's just wonderful," Seamus said with a tight smile as he leaned against the Nurse's desk in the Emergency Department. His tone was the exact opposite to his words. "Natalie engaged to Ethan…whoppee…"

Nathan sauntered over to the desk, placing a file he had just completed into the outgoing box. "What's going on over here? Why are you down here, Seamus?"

"On my break, had a minute," he said with a shrug, "but lovely Natalie over here has something to share with you."

I glowered at him, playing with my engagement ring- one that was too big, too gaudy, too sparkly…it wasn't me. Nathan's eyes clicked onto the ring, zoning in on it. They narrowed into a glare as he locked his gaze onto mine.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I held out my hand so he could inspect the ring. "I'm engaged." My own tone seemed to be proportional to how I felt, despite the fact that I should be jumping for joy.

Nathan's face fell as his shoulders visibly slumped. He leaned onto the desk next to Seamus. "Oh honey, not with him. You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

I pulled an offended look. "I'm not joking. He asked me last night."

"After your wonderful lunch with Draco?"

I hitched a sour look onto my face. "Yes, after my wonderful lunch with Draco. And it was wonderful, but I do love Ethan, remember?"

Nathan sighed heavily as he pulled another file from the incoming box. "So is he going to the wedding with you? Isn't that this weekend?"

I shook my head. "No, I want to go alone and tell my family what's going on. They've never met him-"

"And for good reason," Seamus muttered as he played with his name badge hanging around his neck. I glared at him.

"-And I want to ease them into the idea of me marrying someone they don't know!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing before me, nervously running his fingers through his hair. I let out a genuine smile- the first one since Ethan had asked me to marry him.

"Hey, Draco. What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, letting out a long exhale. "I…well, I had some time before my next meeting. I guess I was going to see if you wanted to catch some lunch with me."

I glanced down at the pile of growing files, some of which were sitting in the lobby waiting for me to call them back. I hadn't worked up enough energy to walk to the lobby and deal with stupid people. "I'm really sorry, I would absolutely love to. But I'm kind of swamped here and-"

Seamus leaned over and grabbed my pile of folders, letting them drop heavily onto Nathan's shrinking pile. "Don't worry," he said as he took the first one, "Nathan and I will cover for you. I have another forty-five minutes until my break is done."

"Wow," I said as Nathan nodded his head enthusiastically, gesturing for me to leave, "You would really do that for me?"

"Better than the alternative, which is talking about your newfound status," Seamus retorted quite meanly as he started to walk toward the lobby. His comment stung a little bit. Wasn't he supposed to be happy for me rather than making snarky comments about my engagement?

I sighed, grabbing my bag from underneath the counter. "I guess my lunch break just popped up. Where to?"

Draco smirked as he grabbed my hand and apparated, landing swiftly outside a little Italian restaurant on the other side of town. My face dropped as I recognized it.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He pulled a face, confused, as he opened the door to the tiny restaurant for me. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," I said, pulling a smile onto my sour face as I walked across the threshold. "Fine and dandy." But, of course, it wasn't. As Draco had taken me to the exact same restaurant Ethen had proposed to me in the night before. Figures.

"I heard of this place a few days ago and I figured I would check it out," he said nervously, which was very unlike Malfoy in the first place. I had checked out the restaurant before, in the fact that I've had a small salad and water. I was kind of excited to try the real food.

The waiter seated us at a booth near the back of the dining area, away from a woman that looked suspiciously like a hag. I eyed her with apprehension as I picked up the menu, trying to decide between a few different pasta choices.

"What is that?"

I glanced up at Malfoy, but his eyes were locked onto the ring on my left ring finger. Damn, I had forgotten to take it off like I meant to. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, unsure of what to say. "Ethan asked me to marry him last night," I finally decided on, keeping the sentence short and sweet. Evidently Draco wanted more information though.

"And you said yes?"

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from the menu once again. "Yes, Malfoy. That's why the ring is on my finger."

He went quiet for a moment, so I pulled my attention back to the menu. "Why did you say yes?"

I sighed in frustration, slamming the menu down onto the table. "Oh Merlin, Draco Malfoy, I'm trying to read this damn menu. What do you want me to say? I love him, so I said yes."

He scowled at me, picking up his own menu. "I don't understand why you're with him anyways. Guy is a jerk."

I rolled my eyes, my blood pressure rising as I felt a fight drawing near. This was the kind of relationship I was used to having with him- a fighting one. Fortunately the waiter came to take our order at that moment.

"Everyone says that," I retorted shortly after the waiter left, not wanting to ruin my first Italian lunch in years because of an argument.

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet mine. "So why are you with him then?"

I pointedly ignored the question, changing the subject instead. "So I'm going back to England for the weekend. First time in over a year. Are you going?"

He furrowed his brow, stirring his water around clockwise with his straw. "Why would I go home this weekend? The world cup is in two weeks."

I shrugged. "Hermione and Ron are getting married. I just thought-"

I was cut off by his snort of amusement. "I didn't get an invite to that soiree."

"I can only imagine why."

He smirked as he leaned back, allowing the waiter to put his food in front of him.

"Damn that smells good," I said as I tucked into my own, shoveling pasta into my mouth as fast as humanly possible. Draco looked on with disgusted surprise. "What?" I asked, my mouth full. "I'm starving. I didn't get to eat last night. Ethan stayed the night."

Draco seemed to be holding back a nasty retaliation, as a sour expression crept onto his face. He managed to swallow it, however, as he took a bite of his own pasta.

"Oh my gosh, you are going to make me fat," I moaned as I clutched my stomach, the plate in front of me clear, "You're going to have to roll me out of here."

An awkward silence fell once again and I found myself wondering what Draco's problem was. He had barely said anything since… I internally smacked myself on the forehead. Of course, he was mad that I was engaged. I sneered at him, mentally of course. He had no reason or right to be mad at my engagement. He hadn't seen me in five years-

"Well, I should be going," Draco finally said, effectively ending the conversation I was having with myself. I shook away my thoughts, focusing on the man in front of me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I still have a half an hour for my break…"

He took a deep sip of his water before setting it back down on the table and throwing enough galleons and sickles onto the table to cover the bill and the tip. "I'm sure. Something…something came up."

I stood from the table, following his lead. "Well, I'll be back in town on Monday…if you want to meet up and do something."

He shook his head. "Probably not a good idea anymore, I'll see you around Nat." With that said, he apparated from the restaurant, leaving me standing and staring at the spot that he had just been in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! It's really coming together, I hope you're as happy with it as I am. As usual, love my readers and love all the wonderful reviews and follows that I find every time I log in! Keep up the awesome work!**

**Anyways, reviews, again, as usual, are always welcome!  
READ AND ENJOY!**

It was finally the weekend. I sat in the Leaky Cauldron with Seamus, Padma, and Dean, sipping on a butterbeer, happily listening to the chit chat between my three best friends.

"It is so good to be home," Seamus said as he gulped down half his butterbeer. Tom, the barkeep, brought him another one, nodding with a smile as he cracked it open. "The butterbeer is so much better on this side of the ocean."

I nodded swiftly. "Definitely have to agree with you there." We clinked our bottles together before taking another sip- in Seamus' case, finishing the whole thing.

Padma made a small noise in the back of her throat as she put down her own bottle, getting our attention as she did so. "Where is your boyfriend, I'm sorry- fiancé, anyways Nat? I thought he was coming with you for the wedding?"

I shook my head, my brow crinkling in the center. "No, he, uh- he had to work this weekend. A big sponsorship is coming up and-"

"Don't you lie, Natalie Garcia," Seamus interjected with a curt shake of his head. "He sat in the living room yelling at you for three hours straight because you wouldn't let him come. Trust me, I heard everything."

My face flushed pink as Padma pulled a sour look onto her face. "Really, Nat, really? You were going to leave out that little detail? Why does that not surprise me."

I shrugged, casually taking another sip so I didn't have to respond. She took that as a signal to forge ahead with her lecture. "And you want to marry that guy? Really, Natalie? You have certainly changed since Hogwarts. Back then, you wouldn't have put up with any of his shit."

I sighed, frustrated. "Look, he is a little touchy and has a bit of a temper-"

"That's the understatement of the century. He's the new Cormac McLaggen!"

"But I love him," I said, glaring at Seamus for his quip. "And I'm going to marry him. Please, just stop badgering me so much about it."

The three of them went silent for a moment, each consumed in their thoughts on my future husband.

"So, what about Draco? What is he doing this weekend?" Padma finally asked, running the tip of her pinky finger through the condensation that built up on the side of the bottle.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I don't know. I know he's staying in town because of the world cup, but he got really upset when he saw my engagement ring…like, really upset. He barely said anything through our lunch and then stormed off as soon as we had finished."

Dean and Seamus exchanged knowing smirks as Padma stared at her glass, obviously trying to hold back a wide smile.

"Oh, come on, you guys! He was mad that I didn't tell him…stupid, nosy ferret."

Padma cracked the smile as Dean and Seamus looked away from each other, still smirking.

"Ugh, I hate all of you," I said as I got up from my seat at the bar, scraping the wooden chair legs against the stone floor. "Padma, you're paying for my drinks. I'm going to see Vanessa, you jerk."

Dean let out a snort of laughter as Padma struggled to push her seat back, but it was caught against a raised stone on the floor. "Natalie! Don't be like that, stay, have another drink! I promise I won't bring up your terrible fiancé or your ex-boyfriend again!"

I smiled, snaking an arm around her shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "No, it's okay. I really have to go and see Vanessa. She'll be over the moon if I don't make time to see her or my niece today."

"Mmmm!" Padma said, trying to catch my attention before I apparated to Vanessa's apartment. "Don't forget- meet at my apartment tomorrow morning. We have to get ready for the wedding early, since I'll probably have to do your hair too." She sent a pointed look at the messy bun I had at the base of my neck. I ruffled her hair roughly. "Thanks! Love you!"

I caught her rolling her eyes just as I turned on my heel, my thoughts directed toward Vanessa's apartment.

I cracked into the hallway, stumbling slightly into the wall closest to me. I really needed to work on catching my balance.

The door was pulled open before I even had a chance to walk, or catch my balance for that matter, and I was thrown into the wall once again by my big sister, Vanessa.

"You're home! I can't believe it! Wow…eat a cheeseburger, will you?"

I snorted. Evidently that was going to be a greeting everyone used on me. I pushed her aside quickly, seeing a small black haired child out of the corner of my eye.

"BAHH! IT's LEILA MONSTER!"

Vanessa pulled a faux offended look as I scooped up my niece and gave her a hug. The little girl giggled, tugging on my messy bun with gusto.

"Auntie Nat been gone long time," Leila said, smiling widely, revealing her white teeth. "Move home now?"

I laughed, hugging the small girl again before setting her onto the floor. "Where's my favorite brother-in-law at?"

Vanessa bent down and picked up her daughter, who was gesturing vigorously to be picked up, before responding, "He's been at the pitch all week. The team is leaving for the world cup in two weeks, so he's trying to fit in as much practice as he can." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, smirking to herself.

I pulled my hair down from the messy bun, shaking it out so I could fix the mess Leila had created when she tugged on it. Unfortunately, my new ring caught the sunlight at the right angle, sending rays of diamond streaks toward Vanessa.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, nearly dropping her daughter out of shock. "Oh my Merlin, is that an engagement ring?"

I hid the ring behind my back, staring up at her with wide, innocent eyes. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? Natalie, did you get engaged and you didn't even tell me?"

I sighed, trying to rake up a good excuse. "I was waiting to tell you when I told mom-"

Vanessa adjusted her daughter onto her hip before grabbing onto my upper arm and turning quickly on her heels. We landed in the familiar living room, nearly knocking over an old vase my mother brought over from Spain when we moved.

"Son of a batch of cookies, Vanessa!" I yelled out, rubbing the spot where her nails dug into my arm. "I would really like you to leave some skin on my arm, if you don't mind, especially if you're going to be dragging me through space and time like that-"

"Well, hello to you too girls," my mother said, wiping her hands on her sweatpants as she eyed us with apprehension. Vanessa sent Leila over to play with our brother Eli, who was eight going on thirty years old. He smiled widely at the small girl, letting her sit next to him while he worked on polishing the toy broomstick Oliver had sent him for his birthday.

I was happy to see that my mother got rid of all things Fletcher related. She dumped him a few weeks after I graduated from Nursing school.

"Natalie," my mum said with a wide smile, wrapping me into a hug as Vanessa glared at me from behind her back. I silently pleaded with her not to tell our mother about the ring, but Vanessa's face was set into a grim stare. There was no arguing with that. "It's so good to see- Merlin, child, eat something will you? How are things? Please, sit-"

Vanessa didn't even let our mother finish her sentence before she bounded forward and grabbed onto my left hand, forcing it right under our mother's nose.

"Do you see this, hm?" she snapped, more so at me than at our mum, "Did you know that my youngest sister got engaged?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelled, trying to twist my wrist out of her grasp. "Vanessa, let my hand go you crazy bi-"

"Oh, honey!" my mother said, a bright smile adorning her tanned face. "I'm so happy for you! I didn't even know you were seeing someone! I was afraid for awhile that you would never find someone because of your overly sarcastic attitude and the fact that you seem to frighten young children…"

"Mother!" I said, shocked.

She shrugged in response, her eyes going wide with innocence. "Well, you can't blame me! You don't know how many notes I got from your school- throwing cans of paint out of the third floor window, tricking girls into eating chocolate flavored laxatives, blowing up the courtyard, sneaking shampoo in Professor Snape's office. Twice. The list really does go on." She paused, shaking her head. "Anyways, is it that good looking blonde haired man that stopped by a couple weeks ago? He seemed really keen on you-"

"Whoa," I said, finally breaking my sister's death grip enough to take my wrist back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the boat. What did you just say?"

Vanessa eyed the both of us, as if watching and waiting for a fight to brew. My mum looked slightly surprised at my shock. "Oh, what's the name of that kid that stopped by, Vanessa? I remember I told you…Dracma? No, that isn't right…"

"Draco?" I asked hesitantly, in a monotone voice of disbelief.

Mum snapped her fingers and pointed at me in relief. "Yes, that's the one. Thank you, darling, I probably wouldn't have remembered that." She tapped the side of her head, rolling her eyes.

"Draco stopped by?" I said, sitting down at the table. I thought my knees were going to give out. What was going on?

"Well, yes," she responded, nodding her head. "He stopped by and asked if he could start seeing you, if you wanted to see him. Silly thing to ask, considering you're a grown woman, but a nice gesture none the less-"

My jaw dropped in horror. "Mother, please tell me you did not tell him where I lived!" I interjected, cutting her off.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "No, honey, I would never do that. Besides he already knew where you lived." She sat down next to me, covering my hand with hers. "Is he a bad man, Nat? Do you need me to file a complaint with the Ministry? I can if you want-"

I shook my head, leaning back in my seat. "No, he's not bad or anything. We had a thing while we both attended Hogwarts, but that's over and done with."

My mother looked slightly put out as Vanessa sat down at the table beside us. "So wait, if you and Draco aren't engaged…then who are you engaged to?"

I played with the ring, twisting it around my finger a few times before answering. "His name is Ethan. He's a male model that I met in the city about a year and a half ago. He asked me to marry him and-" Both Vanessa and mum appeared crestfallen at the news, catching me off guard. "What? Why are you looking at each other like that?"

"Well," my mother said anxiously, patting my hand while she answered. "I was kind of hoping it was that blonde boy…he was so charming and good looking-"

"Mum! You haven't even met Ethan, you don't know anything about him-"

"Trust me," Vanessa cut in, "We've heard enough from Padma and Dean. Just because you live in America, doesn't mean word doesn't travel around here. We know all about the fights, him putting you on a diet-"

"And really, honey, you should eat more. You're barely skin and bones!"

"-just think you're rushing into this with him."

I flushed red, angry and frustrated that no one was taking my side. Everyone hated Ethan. Everyone. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked, pushing my chair away from the table and standing up quickly. I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Why can't someone just be happy? I'm getting married to the man I love and no one has anything nice to say about it."

With that, I turned on my heel, leaving the two women at the dinner table shocked and saddened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits, whoop whoop! Nothing new from me…again. So enjoy chapter 10 of the series. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated.**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful support you've shown me. Couldn't have asked for better readers!  
Read and enjoy!**

The summer day was beautiful for an outdoor wedding. Everyone was gathered just outside the Weasley house under a purple and gold tent. It managed to shade the crowd enough to keep people from being cranky, but not enough to keep the heat from building up. Padma and Parvati were laughing on the other side of the tent as Ernie MacMillian told an animated joke to them. He had his arm wrapped around his very pregnant wife.

I'm pretty sure I had a sour look on my face as I watched her in envy. She and Ernie seemed to be one person, adjusting in sync, smiling in sync, laughing in sync. He was so tuned into her needs, always placing a hand on her back and asking if she needed anything. I doubted Ethan would ever do something like that for me.

I sighed, taking a large swig of firewhiskey to calm my nerves and drown my sorrows. So I was being a little overdramatic…kill me.

I quickly broke off another piece for a hot dog sitting in front of me and threw it, hitting a five year old boy in the side of the head. He smiled widely as it bounced off and he ran to get it before stuffing it into his mouth.

I turned my head just in time to see Padma eyeing me oddly before excusing herself and heading towards me. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor that had been placed on the Weasley's front lawn.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she reached me, collapsing into the seat next to me. She kicked off her heels and rubbed the back of her ankle firmly. Personally, I was glad that I had decided to wear flat sandals. "And what are you hitting the poor little boy with?"

I gestured towards a plate of hot dogs sitting in front of me. "That little shit keeps trying to look up my dress. I figured if I pelted him with hot dogs then he would go away."

Padma managed to keep a straight face as she stared at me. "That is a child, not a Merlin you are not a mother-"

I felt the back of my dress pull once again and I quickly broke off another piece before turning around and whipping it at the kid. It smacked him in the eye and his hair quickly turned from a sandy blonde to a fire red. He took off running.

Padma's jaw dropped in surprise. "Do you know who that kid is?"

I shook my head slowly, breaking off another piece in case he came running back for more. "Don't know, don't care." I watched as the kid slowed down as he reached a man with messy, black hair. He tugged on the back of his dress robes, pointing in my direction.

"That is Teddy Lupin," Padma smirked as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "He is partially being raised by Harry Potter."

I widened my eyes at her as Harry grabbed onto Teddy's hand and walked with him towards me. I shriveled down in my seat, silently hoping the ground underneath me would swallow me whole. I would be pelting hot dogs at Harry Potter's adopted kid.

"This is so going to be good," my best friend snorted as she kicked her feet up onto the empty seat next to her, waiting for the show to start.

"Hey Natalie," Harry said awkwardly as he reached us. He ran his fingers through his black hair, roughing it up slightly as he stared down at me. "Did you hit Teddy in the eye with a piece of a hot dog?"

I opened and closed my mouth, glaring at the little shit that was peeking his head out from behind Harry's legs. He smiled quite evilly at me before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yes, yes I was," I stated, quite proud of myself. "And you know why? Because that thing was trying to look up my dress."

Harry widened his eyes as he looked down at Teddy, who was now opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. It was my turn to stick my tongue out immaturely at him. He glared at me, but was saved from having to answer to Harry as a cute, redheaded girl skipped over to us.

And she wasn't a sixteen year old girl anymore. Ginny looked radiant, her new engagement ring sparkled on her finger, as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. Her red hair was pulled into an elegant bun, her body fit snuggly and perfectly into a purple strapless dress, obviously one of Hermione's bridesmaids. I saw Luna floating around in the same dress earlier in the morning.

"Natalie!" she exclaimed happily as she bounded forward, enveloping me in a tight hug. I laughed, hugging her back.

"Ginny, it's good to see you."

She let me go, but still clutched onto my forearms, scanning me over as she smiled. "It's so good of you to make it out here! I haven't seen you since you graduated. How are things? What are you doing now? I see you're engaged! Congratulations."

She unceremoniously shoved Padma's feet off the empty seat, dropping down into it as she placed her chin on her open palm. I grinned at her. One thing that definitely hadn't changed- Ginny's exuberance.

"Well," I said slowly as I played with the condensation built up on the side of my glass, "I live in New York City now, working as a nurse in the main hospital out there. And that's pretty much it, actually."

Ginny smiled as she placed her hand on top of mine. "It is so great to hear you're doing well. New York City! Wow. It must be nice for Draco, since the world cup is in the city this year." She looked expectantly at me, but I crinkled my brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean, it must be nice for Draco…having the world cup close to home this year. I bet it gets hard with him traveling back and forth to England all the time."

My brow furrowed even deeper, as the conversation took an odd turn. "I'm- I'm sorry, but what must get hard?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged awkward looks. "With you and Draco being engaged and living in New York City and him traveling to England all the time-"

"Oh my gosh!" I cried out, shaking my hands out in front of me to correct her. "No, no, no. Draco and I aren't together."

It was Ginny's turn to furrow her brow in confusion. "What?"

"This past week was the first time I've seen him in five years," I said slowly, wondering what kind of gossip she had been hearing. "I'm engaged to another man named Ethan. Draco and I- yeah, that never turned into anything."

There was a very awkward pause as I gazed down at my drink. There was not enough alcohol in it to continue this conversation. Ginny took a deep breath, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, "I just assumed that you two were together. I play for the Holyhead Harpies, I don't know if you know-"

"Oh wow, that's awesome-" I started to say, but she just kept talking as if I hadn't.

"-So the team has meetings with him all the time, since he's the Head of Magical Games and all. He sets up the game schedule…anyways, he talked about you all the time and how excited he was to be able to bring the World Cup close to you this year-"

Padma took the opportunity to slowly get up from her seat and try to sneak away, but I managed to cling onto her wrist and yank her back into the chair.

"-So sorry about the mix-up," she finished, her eyes apologetically wide, "we all just assumed you two were still together. Hermione actually broke down and sent him an invitation with yours, despite Ron throwing a temper tantrum about it."

"Oh really?" I said with sweet smile, but I sent a sideways glare at Padma, who was shifting awkwardly in her seat.

There was a loud bell sound and the crowd cheered happily as many started to make their way toward another tent, where the ceremony would be taking place. Ginny glanced toward the house, seeing Luna gesturing toward her.

"I have to get going," she said as she swooped down and gave me another hug, "I have to make sure Hermione isn't going crazy before this whole thing starts. But let's catch up more during the reception, okay?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer before she was swept away by the large crowd.

I stared expectantly at Padma, who twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Well, I have to go find Dean," she said quickly, swinging all body extremities out of my reach. "See you in the ceremony. I'll save you a seat!"

I shot up from my own seat, storming into the Weasley house. I knew there was a telephone in the kitchen- as I had saw it when I got lost trying to find the bathroom earlier- and I knew that Ethan carried a muggle phone with him, just in case a muggle manager wanted him to do a photo spread.

I picked up the phone, pleased to hear the dial tone as I punched in the numbers and listened to the ring. I don't know why I had to call Ethan- all I know is that I wanted to hear his voice, wanted to feel the butterflies bouncing around in my stomach, wanted to feel the way about Ethan that Draco made me feel…

"This is Ethan Laroux," he said into the phone as he picked it up. I was incredibly disappointed when the feeling didn't come as I had hoped. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, it's me," I said quietly, waiting for the storm to come. He hated when I called his business phone. "I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Nat?" he said, sounding, not angry, but mildly surprised that I was calling. In the background I heard a voice. A girl's voice. And she was giggling.

"Who is with you, Ethan?" I demanded, my face growing red with anger and humiliation. He didn't say anything, choosing instead to answer with a quick "What?"

"Ethan," I half-shouted into the phone, "Who is with you?"

When he didn't answer, choosing again to pretend that he didn't hear me (all the while the girl on the other end continuing to giggle), I hung up the phone. And I was fuming.

I stormed from the house, taking aim at a gnome that had poked itself out of the ground near a boot. It went sailing a good ten feet before landing with a dull thud right behind George. He glanced behind his shoulder, surprised to see the gnome staggering back and forth.

"Oh, I thought I missed one," he said quietly, as the ceremony had begun. "Natalie? Are you okay?"

I stomped past, ignoring him, as I made my way through the aisles toward Padma. People gasped at me in shock as I grabbed her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. Even the minister at the front of the crowd had to stop at the distraction I had caused.

Hermione looked about ready to curse me where I stood, whereas Ron was eyeing his future wife with apprehension, afraid of what she might do in front of friends and family.

"Don't mind me," I said sarcastically with a sweet smile, "Carry on."

Dean's jaw dropped in shock as Seamus clapped a hand to his forehead, running it down his face slowly. Out of all the things I had done since I had become friends with him, interrupting a wedding was the cherry on top of the sundae.

"Are you crazy?" Padma hissed as she pulled her arm from my grasp once we were far enough away from the crowd to not cause any more of a distraction. I heard the minister start talking once again. A dull roar of laughter sounded from the audience. "What did you just do that for? You are off your rocker you know that-"

"Draco shows up at the hospital, everyone over here thinks Draco and I are still together. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on around here. " I commanded as I stabbed her in the shoulder with my index finger. She made a noise of pain as she rubbed the spot, glaring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, vaguely. I took a menacing step toward her, my eyes flaring with fury. She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Draco sought me out, trying to find out where you were. He begged, Natalie, begged me to tell him where you were. It took me awhile, but I finally gave in. Natalie, the guy is absolutely crazy about you after all this time."

I took a step back from her, my mind reeling with the new information. "Padma, you don't understand, I haven't even talked to him for five years. Why, all of a sudden, does he want to find out where I am? He must be damn desper-"

"No, you don't understand," she interrupted. It was her turn to poke me in the shoulder with her index finger. "It wasn't recently that he sought me out. I just didn't tell you because you were so destroyed about your relationship and you had finally gotten back on your feet. Draco has been begging me to tell him where you are since you graduated from Hogwarts and moved away. Natalie, he's been looking for you for five years."


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, love my readers and all the awesome support you've shown me through the whole series. Your feedback on this has been amazing so keep it up!  
Cue review speech: As always, I love reading the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

**Read and enjoy!**

It was a weird thing…hearing that Draco was still in love with me. To be honest, I didn't even know Draco loved me. I thought he tolerated me, at best. But to hear those words coming out of Padma's mouth…it was a very weird thing to hear.

I apparated into my apartment once I had reached the city and set my bag onto the floor with a huff. It was a nice weekend, crazy (and still weird), but I was glad to be home. And the first thing I needed to do…I turned on my heels, apparating to Ethan's apartment.

Where I scared him half to death.

He just about jumped out of his seat as he flung his coffee cup across the room, effectively scattering the hot beverage onto the floor and nearby furniture.

"Merlin, Natalie, give me a head's up, will you?" he shouted as he stood, shaking hot coffee from his hands. "Don't just apparate in whenever you please; this is not your apartment!"

I rolled my eyes. Maybe it was because of the speech Padma had given me about Draco, but today, Ethan really annoyed me. "Shut up, Ethan. You apparate into my apartment without asking all the time."

My fiancé's eyes went wide. It was the first time in our relationship that I had ever talked back…or told him to shut up. I knew right then that this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut up," he said as he took a menacing step toward me, but I stood my ground.

I crossed my arms over my chest, cocked my left hip, and raised my eyebrows. I was done at this point- so done with the lies and the diets and the insults. It was funny when Malfoy did it those five years ago, but Ethan did it just to be mean.

"I'll tell you whatever I want," I retorted, keeping my arms firmly crossed over my chest, "Because I'm my own person, Ethan." I took a couple steps toward him. "And you know what? I like being my own person. I like pranking people and insulting people. And you know what else? I love bacon cheeseburgers and hot dogs and fried food. I want to eat the kind of stuff whenever I want without my boyfriend sending me sour looks."

Ethan opened his mouth to respond, but I quickly cut him off. "And who was that girl last night? When I called you?"

His expression turned angry in record time. "I told you not to call me on my work phone. I told you that I didn't want to be on the phone when a future client calls me!"

I matched his expression, but my voice rose to a shout. "You don't want to hear from your own fiancée? Ethan, who was that girl last night?"

He shook his head, glaring at me. "It doesn't matter who she was. I'm marrying you, not her."

"Well if you have a mistress-" I started to scoff, but he cut me off.

"Natalie, I'm not an idiot. Draco? Not your roommate's boyfriend. I found his quidditch jersey in your closet."

"Why were you going through my closet? What gives you the damn right-"

It was Ethan's turn to shout. "What gives me the right? You're asking what gives me the right. Natalie, your ex-boyfriend shows up in your apartment, you're half dressed; he's giving you the eye the whole time we go to breakfast. I'm not an idiot. I know where that's going with you two!"

"It's not going anywhere," I laughed loudly, amazed that he turned the conversation onto me. "You've known exactly where I've been and exactly what I've been doing. But you? I'm out of town for one day and I find that you've started hanging out with other girls? This is-"

"None of your business!" Ethan finished off, glaring at me with his own arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head curtly, as if he had the final say. I couldn't let that happen.

"Fine," I said swiftly, tugging on the right that resided on my left ring finger. "If that's the way you feel, then fine." I finally pulled the ring off and threw it at him. He missed it in his haste to catch it and it clattered to the floor, bouncing every which way before settling between us. "I'm done. I'm out of here."

"You can't break up with-" Ethan started to say, but I had already apparated home.

Seamus had just collapsed onto the couch when my feet landed on the floor. "Oh, hey Natalie, I was wondering where you- are you okay?"

He caught a glance of my murderous expression as I stormed into the kitchen, grabbed Nathan's pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon and took a massive bite out of it. Seamus walked toward me rather apprehensively as I took another bite, shoveling the chocolate into my mouth at an alarming rate.

"Natalie? Are you- erm, okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay, Seamus?" I snapped, spooning another bite of ice cream into my mouth. I sighed, setting the pint down onto the counter as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Ethan and I just got into a massive fight. I think we broke up."

Seamus tried hard to contain his smile, but failed. His face split into a wide grin. "You guys broke up? Finally?"

"Don't try to sound too heartbroken," I retorted dryly, picking up the ice cream pint once again, "it's not like we were engaged to be married or anything."

Seamus made his way over to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "I am sorry that you're hurt about it. However, I'm not sorry that you two broke up. I really hated that guy." I mimicked him rather snottily as I took another bite of the ice cream. "Plus, someone stopped by for you today. He apparated out a few minutes before you got back."

I crinkled my brow in confusion. "Who?"

"Malfoy," Seamus snorted as he shook his head. He unwrapped his arm from my shoulder and leaned over the sink, rinsing off a washcloth. He took the pint of ice cream from my hand, ignoring my protests, before wiping my mouth off with the wet rag. I eyed him with disbelief. "What? He wanted you to go see him. He'll be at the stadium. And you had chocolate all over your lips."

I grinned at him before throwing my arms around his waist and enveloping him in a tight hug. "Thanks, father." He rolled his eyes at me before hugging me back.

I apparated directly outside of Malfoy's office. My insides jumped with giddiness. I felt my heart quicken as I placed my hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath before I pushed it open.

"Draco I heard-" but I quickly stopped, assessing the scene in front of me.

Malfoy had his hand placed tenderly on the shoulder of the woman in front of him as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. A very, very beautiful woman. I scanned her quickly. Her skirt was tight, showing off her curves in a way that I would never be able to pull off. Her blouse was buttoned only to the top of her cleavage, showing off just enough. Her feet were stuck in sky-high black heels.

Her hair was falling in thick, black curls down her back. And not curls in the messy way mine fell, but perfectly sculpted. She turned to look at me, her lips ruby red against her tanned skin. I felt my stomach drop out of my butt.

She was stunning by herself, but next to me, she looked like a supermodel. My own curly hair was messy and frizzy with the city humidity. My jeans were tight and I'm fairly certain there was a chocolate stain on the left leg. My shirt was loose flowing and I had converse sneakers on my feet. All in all, I was nothing compared to the woman standing in front of me.

"Natalie?" Malfoy said as his eyes widened. "I wasn't expecting you so soon or…at all for that matter. I didn't think Finnigan would tell you I stopped by…"

I swayed awkwardly, clicking my fingers to break the tension that had built in the room. "Well he did. I didn't think I would be interrupting-" I trailed off, gesturing toward the two. He looked between the woman and myself before the light bulb in his brain flicked on.

"Oh, Merlin, Natalie-" he started to say as he walked toward me, but I took a step back.

"No, it's my fault really, waiting so long to come by. I'll just- I'll just see my way out," I said quickly before turning on my heel. Draco opened his mouth and said something, but I didn't hear. I had already apparated back into the apartment.

Seamus was at the kitchen table and turned to look at me with a grin. "So are you two- oh, Merlin what now?" But this time my expression wasn't murderous- it was devastated.

"He had a girl with him," I said between heavy breaths, which I thought was just ridiculous. I broke up with my fiancé and didn't even shed a tear, but I was on the verge of sobbing when I see my ex-boyfriend (of five years ago, mind you) with another woman. "And…and she was beautiful."

Seamus furrowed his brow in confusion. "Natalie, I-"

I waved him off, not wanting to hear another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wellllll here we are with chapter 12! Can't believe it's going by so fast…and I actually think I'll make my deadline for once! **

**And don't hate me…just don't. :) **

**As always, reviews are welcome and loved!  
Read and enjoy!**

I had tried to, and succeeded in, avoiding Malfoy like the plague for the next few days. He would show up at the hospital- I would grab a file, a patient, and an exam room and not come out until he was gone. He would show up at my apartment- I would leave and go to the hospital. It was like a vicious cycle of avoidance that I had become a master of.

It drove Nathan crazy.

"Can't you just woman up and talk to him?" he finally said as I hid in the corner of an exam room while he did a routine check on a woman with dragon pox. She eyed me cautiously as he lifted her arms, inspecting her ribs for any residual spots. "I mean, really, you haven't talked to Ethan. You haven't talked to Draco. You are leaving a lot of open holes here."

I sighed, leaning against the wall. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."

Shaking my head, I threw open the door, much to the naked woman with dragon pox's dismay, and ran headlong into a tall, muscular build. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as I took a step backward. "Oh Merlin, not you."

He sent me a sour look, one that was reminiscent of the looks he used to give me when I would slip itching powder into his trunk during seventh year. "Why are you evading me?"

"I'm not evading you," I said, vaguely shrugging as I picked up another file. "I've just been busy, that's all."

One of the older nurses- a nice lady with long, graying hair- came up and patted Draco on the shoulder. "You should come around more often," she said warmly, a smile lighting up her pale face. "I've never seen Natalie work so hard before." She sent me a warm smile, but I glared back at her.

Draco sent me a pointed look as he grabbed the file out of my hand and slammed it onto the countertop. "Even your coworkers are noticing how not-lazy you've become. Come on, Garcia, out with it. Why are you avoiding me?"

I sighed, trying to slide the file inconspicuously toward me as I stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes, but he caught me in the act, quickly slamming his hand down onto the folder. "Garcia."

"Okay, okay," I said, sticking my hands into the air in surrender. "Listen, Ethan and I got into this really big fight and I- why does everyone smile when I say that?"

"Because your boyfriend is a complete arse. And I've wanted to tell you that-"

"You're a complete arse," I mumbled before continuing on, "Anyways, I came over to talk to you about it. Besides, Padma told me everything at the wedding."

His eyes widened in shock as he slackened his grip on the folder. "She told you everything? What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean, she told me that you had been looking for me for the past five years and, I'm flattered and all Draco, I really am, but I can't wait around for you to break up with your girlfriend. I mean, that's kind of low to begin with, but-"

"That's all she told you?" he interrupted, "Was the thing about me looking for you for the past five years?"

"Yes," I answered suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him, "that's all she said. Why? And why are you ignoring the fact that you have a girlfriend now?"

He shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Listen, I can't be around you anymore. It hurts, which is why I didn't contact you after the fifty gazillion letters you sent me. I have to go, Draco. Please, just leave me alone."

I quickly apparated, fully aware that I left on my shift, and also fully aware that Nathan would take over any new cases that would arise in the next hour.

"Don't you work today?" a male voice carried over from the couch as my feet hit the floor. "What are you doing here so early?"

I shrugged, dropping my bag on the floor with a loud thud before throwing myself onto the couch and snuggling into the side of my best friend. Seamus looked down at me in surprise, but placed a hand over my shoulders anyways.

"What's going on, Natalie? You never skip out on your shift."

I shrugged again, choosing to pick at my nails instead of looking up at him. "Draco showed up at the hospital again today."

"And that warranted as an excuse to leave?"

I slapped him in the stomach. "No, but I did talk to him."

"And?"

I shrugged for the third time. "And nothing. I told him that Ethan and I were in a fight and that I couldn't wait around for him to break up with his girlfriend. That's it. Then I left."

Seamus pushed me off his shoulder, leaving me at arm's length so he had the full capacity to look me in the eye. "I really wish you would act like my best friend," he said, seriously. Which was saying something, as Seamus was rarely serious. "I really wish you would be the girl that caught my attention back in our seventh year. The girl that covered Draco in a gallon of blue paint, the girl that fought so hard at the final battle, the girl that did Bond, James Bond impressions while trying to skirt around the halls in the middle of the night."

I sighed. "Seamus, I really-"

"No, I'm not taking no for an answer," he said, shaking his head. He pointed toward the door. "I still hate Malfoy, but he's a hell of a step up from Ethan. Padma told me over the weekend what Malfoy's been doing to try and get your attention-"

"But-"

"Damn it, but nothing," Seamus snapped as he glared at me, "Do you think it's a coincidence that the cup is in New York this year? He planned it to be near you, obviously. Now, quit acting like this helpless heartbroken little girl and be my best friend again!"

I perked up, smiling widely as he spoke. "Okay, I have an idea."

Seamus and I followed Draco from his office, where he met up with tall, dark, and beautiful. "To Lenora's?" he asked quietly, gesturing for her to lead the way out of the door.

She placed her hand into his. "Please," she said in a husky voice with a slight accent, "let me side apparate. I don't know where I'm going."

He smiled as he took her hand and quickly apparated.

"Lenora's is on the Upper East Side," I said, silently thanking Merlin that he didn't walk out of his office, as he would have had a great surprise with Seamus and I hiding behind a loveseat. I grabbed Seamus' wrist and apparated into the alley next door.

Draco had opened the door for her. His arm extended just enough to pull on his long sleeve shirt. I noticed the slightly faded dark mark on his forearm. I shivered, remembering that moment in sixth year when I initially found the mark. As the door shut behind him, his sleeve fell back into place, covering the mark once again.

"Okay," I whispered to my best friend, who had decked himself out in all black just for the occasion, "We're going in."

"Why are you whispering?" he said in a normal tone, standing up from behind the dumpster to stretch his legs. "Malfoy is already inside the restaurant."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" the host said in a bored voice. The smell of frying chicken and pasta caught me off guard for a moment, but I quickly shook my head.

"No thank you, we're actually meeting some- oh, there he is!" I smiled and waved over my shoulder as Seamus pulled me within a few tables of theirs, ducking beneath a plant. I peered through the leaves, a monster of envy roaring inside me when she threw her head back and laughed at a joke he told. "This will teach them…" I pulled out my wand and quickly pointed it toward her wine glass.

It turned from a delicate wine with a dull pink tinge to a sludgey brown mess. Draco's eyes widened as he took the glass from her, exchanging it with his. She furrowed her brow in confusion as he shook his head. She smiled at the gesture, lifting his former glass to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Damn," I muttered, "Missed."

Seamus snickered as he pulled out his own wand, sticking it between the leaves of the plant. I grabbed the end of his wand quickly. "You aren't going to annihilate anything, are you?" I hissed. I didn't want him to detonate the entire restaurant.

"No," he scoffed as he turned his attention back toward the couple, "I'm much better at spells now, thank you very much."

"Let's hope so," I muttered as the waiter brought a bowl of salad from the kitchen.

Seamus muttered a quick spell and the small olives on the salads turned to spiders, which scuttled out of the bowl and off the table at an alarming rate. I snorted at the woman's reaction. She shrieked in surprise, but let out a hearty laugh. "No, no, no," she said in her husky voice that I had grown to hate, "It is okay, I promise. We have much bigger spiders than that in Egypt."

I narrowed my eyes. Was this woman immune to all things scary? I pointed my wand at the two once again, but was interrupted but another voice from behind us.

"Are you sure you don't want some water? Or maybe a pair of binoculars?"

I let out a shriek of surprise as the host had snuck up behind us. "Nothing for me, thanks," I said sarcastically as I turned back to the couple, "Merlin, help me."

The host shrugged, standing from his crouched position on the floor behind me. "Well, if you need anything…" I waved him off, concentrating on the blonde man in front of us.

"Let's see if this works," I said as I twisted my wrist, putting octopus tentacles on the sandwich that was on Draco's plate. I snickered at his reaction as he threw down the sandwich in disgust. He narrowed his eyes at it, glancing around the restaurant for a moment. I darted back into the plant, but the leaves rustled as I did so. When I peered through the leaves once again, Draco was gone.

"I've lost contact with our mission," Seamus said, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Where did he go?"

"Who are you looking for?"

I shrieked loudly as I fell backward onto my butt, garnering a few odd looks and glares from other people eating at the restaurant. Seamus apparated quickly out of the restaurant, leaving me with my jaw wide open at his abandonment. Draco had squatted behind us and was now peering through the fake plant at his table, sending me an expression filled with disbelief as he did so.

"So, Natalie," he said, a smirk growing on his lips. "Who are you looking for?"

"I…uh…I…no one!" I finished more defensively than necessary, glaring up at him. "We were just looking for a table to sit at and I dropped my…sickle."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "And where is this sickle?"

"I…uh…I…" I started over again, but I was saved by the busty brunette making her way around the fake plant. She crossed her own arms over her chest and cocked her right hip as she stared down at Draco with an odd expression. He stood from his crouched position, pulling me up with him.

"Natalie, I'd like you to meet Isis Massri," Draco said as he gestured toward the gorgeous woman. She stuck her hand out for me to shake, but I eyed it with contempt. "She's the Head of Magical Games and Cooperation in Egypt. We've been working closely together to fan out the little details of the World Cup," he tacked on, watching my reaction with an amused expression.

I quickly grabbed her hand and shook it. "Very nice to meet you. Love your shoes," I said in a sweet voice, but I was glaring at Malfoy from the corner of my eye.

"I'll join you in a moment, I just need to speak with her."

Isis nodded her head, sending me a dazzling smile and a quick "it was very nice to meet you" before tottering off in her high heels. I turned my expression back toward Draco widening my eyes at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have spi-" I started, but was cut off by Draco throwing his head back in laughter.

"Were you just going to admit that you were spying on my business lunch?"

I sent him a defensive glare, planting my hands on my hips. "Ummm…no. I was going to say I wouldn't have spied a sickle on the ground."

Draco let out another laugh. "You're just as crazy as I remember. Listen, since you're done avoiding me now, do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Who said I was done avoiding you?"

He bent down and kissed me on the top of the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Garcia."

I apparated from the restaurant, giddiness building up in my stomach as my feet landed on the floor of my apartment…that is, until I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Oh, Ethan," I said, dropping my bag onto the floor, "what are you doing here?"

He was nervously clutching a bouquet of red roses in his hands, shifting awkwardly from side to side. Nathan and Seamus were glaring at him from the couch, eating a bag of popcorn. "Natalie, I…well what I'm trying to say is that…" He trailed off, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. Never before had I seen him so anxious.

I walked forward, feeling somewhat bad for him, and took the flowers from his hands. "What is it, Ethan?"

He reached into his pocket, since his hands were free now, and pulled out the engagement ring I had thrown at him the night before. "It's just…Natalie, I love you and I've loved you since the day I met you. It took us having that fight for me to realize that I need you- despite your weird quirks and seriously bad eating habits, but still." He took a step forward, holding out the ring in his hand. "I really am looking forward to marrying you. Will you please, please take me back?"

I looked up in shock and glanced over his shoulder to see Nathan and Seamus, both whom had their jaws dropped. I gazed back over at Ethan, who was eyeing me nervously. I smiled up at him, taking the ring out of his hand and put it back on my finger.

"I don't know, Ethan. I kind of like it there."

He smiled widely, pulling me into a giant hug as I clasped my arms around his neck. I eyed the ring with uncertainty, trying to feel happy about my reconcile with Ethan, but all I could think about was the amusement twinkling in Draco's eyes as he caught me spying on him and the bright smile he sent me as I apparated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! This is going by crazy fast. So, question for my readers: I'm starting a new story/series after this. I would like your input! Do you want another canon series like the Natalie Garcia series (except not…and with different characters…) or do a story completely not canon and just for fun?  
Write your vote in the reviews or send me a PM. Either or is fine!**

**So, I've recently been catching a little flack for Natalie's personality in the last few chapters…and I know. She isn't exactly the same as she was in the first two stories of the series, but (and I'm going to be as vague as possible to not give anything away) it will all tie together at the end. And you will figure out why she isn't acting herself. I promise, promise, promise that I didn't just up and change her personality because I wanted to see how much my readers would react or something odd like that. There is a reason behind it and you will find out why. I just wanted to throw that out there! Don't hate me!**

**As always, I love reviews, so make sure to leave one on your way out!  
Read and enjoy!**

"Oh Merlin, no," I threw my head back and laughed at the blonde man, who was dangling the sandwich I had turned into half an octopus in front of me, "No, Draco, I am not going to eat that. Disgusting. And why did you even bother to save it?"

Draco folded it back into the napkin, shoving it into the fridge in his office before leaning back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "Let's just call it a souvenir."

"You couldn't have bought a t-shirt?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow in question. "You had to have saved a half eaten sandwich with octopus tentacles hanging off of it."

Malfoy smirked as he leaned forward in his chair, writing a note on a piece of parchment. He eased his seat back, twirling a quill between a few of his fingers as he set his feet on the desk. "So…how are things with Ethan?"

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. Even though we were…friends, for lack of better words…didn't mean it was any less weird when he asked about my relationship with Ethan. "It's fine," I responded, subconsciously spinning the ring on my finger, "Nothing new I guess."

He placed his elbows on the desk, staring at me pointedly. "Don't lie to me, Garcia. I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

I laughed humorlessly, swinging my bag over my shoulder as I stood up. "Oh, ho, ho, Malfoy. On the contrary, you don't know me very well at all."

"Oh, come on Garcia. Where are you going?" Draco stood quickly from his seat, pulling down his sleeves to make sure the Dark Mark was covered. The more time I spent with him, the more I realized that he really hated that mark.

"I have to get back to work," I retorted, rolling my eyes, "My break is almost over." I paused, gesturing toward his forearm. "Why don't you get that removed? I mean, you hate showing it. You can't hide it forever."

He clutched his forearm, rubbing the mark underneath his sleeve. "I…I don't know. A souvenir I guess." He glanced up at me and smirked. I shook my head quickly.

"I'll talk to you later, Malfoy," I said as I apparated from his office and into the lobby of the hospital.

"Ah, great," my boss said with a smile as she shoved a file into my hands, "you're back. I have a new patient for you in room five."

I dropped my bag just behind the nurse's desk before grabbing the folder to keep it from falling on the ground. My boss walked away, not even realizing that she almost dropped a patient's confidential file on the floor. I didn't bother glancing at it as I entered room five.

"Hi, I'm Natalie from nursing and you must be- oh, Merlin," I looked up from the file, scared out of my wits as I saw Ethan standing in front of me with another bouquet of roses clutched in his hands. "Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would…" he trailed off, zeroing in on my ring finger. I tried to shift the file to cover it, but it was too late. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

In all honesty, I wasn't wearing it because I hated that Draco pointedly stared at it every time I saw him on my break. I couldn't tell Ethan that, however, because one of his concessions for us getting back together was that I couldn't see, talk to, or even think about Draco Malfoy.

Needless to say, he didn't know that I was leaving work to see him on my breaks.

I shrugged my shoulders casually, trying to hide the dull blush that popped up on my cheeks. "Oh, it's no big deal. I had a feeling work would be busy today, so I didn't put it on in case it got ruined."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Your boss said that you left on your break."

"So?" I cocked an eyebrow, planting a hand on my right hip. "I went to get a sandwich. Is that such a crime?"

He kept his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "I just want to make sure you aren't sneaking around to see-"

"Ethan," I lied easily, my tone appalled that he would even suggest that, "I would never sneak around, you know that. Listen, thank you so much for the flowers, but work is really busy. I should get back." I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, taking the flowers off his hands.

My fiancé was just about to turn on his heels when he opened his mouth to speak once again. "And wear your ring, even if you think work is going to be busy. I have enough money- I can get it fixed."

I furrowed my brow, gazing at him in confusion. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

He shrugged, getting ready to turn on his heels. "Because, I like to know that you are mine and mine alone." As he apparated, the final comment he said to me didn't sit well in my gut. I ignored the feeling as I exited the room, flipping the folder into the garbage can. It was obviously a fake.

"Aw," Nathan exclaimed happily as I planted the flowers onto the desk with a loud thud. A few of the nurses stared enviously at them. "Are those from your Draco? I really like him. He's a good guy."

I shushed him quickly, glancing around to make sure Ethan had actually apparated. "Are you crazy," I hissed as Nathan handed me a file. I shoved it under my arm, "you can't just go around saying that. You don't know who's listening!" I eyed him for a moment. "You are the only one to admit that Draco is a good guy."

Nathan smirked as he rubbed one of the rose petals between his thumb and index finger. "So I'm going to assume the answer to my question is yes."

I shook my head. "No, Ethan just brought them for me-"

The blonde receptionist that I liked so much tottered over, slamming a pile of new admits onto the already large pile of folders for the nurses to run through that day. She eyed the flowers, a smile breaking out onto her face. "Are those breakup flowers? Ethan wants to get back together, right? Honestly, Natalie, I'm so glad you got rid of that guy. He really was a jerk."

She flounced off, but I couldn't help but notice the nods and mumbles of agreement between the nurses, healers, and even some regular patients as they passed through the lobby, having overheard our conversation.

I huffed in frustration. "Thanks, but we're still together!" I called after her, but she waved me off, sending me a pouty face as she walked backward down the hallway.

I turned to Nathan, glaring at him for spreading the rumor that we had broken up. He shrugged lightly, grabbing a folder off the top of the pile. He glanced through it and shook his head before placing it at the bottom. He grabbed another one off the stack.

"Are you going to go through all of those until you find a good one?" I asked incredulously as I watched him do the same routine four times. He grinned, having found a good enough folder, and started to make his way toward the front lobby.

"I want a case that will take me awhile to finish," he finally responded as I started to walk with him. "Besides, you can have all the snot nosed adults and idiots with their heads stuck up a shoe, because I covered for you last night when Ethan came looking for you and you were out on a date with Draco. That, my good friend, was no easy task."

I sent him a sour look. "It wasn't a date."

"Don't put your face that way, it just might stick," he said, playfully waving his wand in my direction. I pushed it away, pausing as he called the patient in his hand. And it was a good patient; I have to give him that. A boy and a girl, couldn't have been older than sixteen years old, stuck together by the lips. A couple of their friends stood behind, laughing and snapping pictures as the couple stumbled their way through the lobby.

"Permanent sticking potion," Nathan smirked as he gestured for the couple to follow him down the hallway, "It got mixed into a love potion bottle by accident."

"Ugh," the girl said out of the corner of her mouth, glaring at the boy in front of her with malice, "my mother is going to kill me. And if this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you."

"Kill me?" the boy retorted, hitching the best sneer he could onto his face, "I'm not the one who agreed to take a love potion. This is your entire fault!"

"My fault?" the girl nearly yelled, but were cut off by Nathan slamming the door to room five behind him. I couldn't help but smile at their predicament. Their arguments sounded exactly what mine and Malfoy's would have sounded like had we been in their situation. I internally chastised myself.

Ethan is my fiancé. Ethan is my fiancé. Ethan is my fiancé. I continued this inner chatter until I turned toward the lobby, calling out the next patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**We're closing in on the finale people! What's going to happen- Ethan…or Draco…it's starting to turn into a massive debate! Love all the reviews and PM that I've received! Keep them coming…I read them all!**

**Make sure to stay tuned, I've started up writing out a new storyline, but I'm not sure whether to make it canon or not, so make sure to leave your opinion in a review!**

**As always, read and enjoy!**

The apartment was unusually hot, even for July, and as a result, I was sprawled on the couch with five fans I had conjured up blowing warm air on me. I felt sticky and gross, despite the fact that I only had on a pair of underwear and a tank top. My hair was piled on top of my head in an effort to get it off my neck.

"Wow, Natalie…that's, wow," Seamus said as he apparated into the apartment, having just got off work. He snorted in amusement, not even surprised by what he comes home to anymore. "Can't you at least put some clothes on?"

I glanced down to look at my outfit and noticed sweat starting to bead on my chest. I conjured another fan by lazily flicking my wand. The air that was blown from the new fan was only cool for a moment, but was replaced by the only slightly cooled down warm air once again.

I sighed. "If you don't like it, get a new roommate."

Seamus snorted again as he threw himself next to me on the couch. I shimmied over, making sure there was enough room between us so I wouldn't feel the heat radiating off him. "It is pretty hot, but you don't see me walking around in just my boxers."

I shrugged, using my hands to fan my face. "You just aren't used to it yet. It feels like the seventh layer of hell in here."

My best friend scoffed, thinking I was exaggerating, but within twenty minutes he too was sprawled on the couch,in just his boxers, after having conjured three more fans. There was a crack indicating someone apparated, but neither of us bothered to see who it was.

"Wow, Seamus and Natalie, that's…wow," I heard Nathan snort as he tried to squeeze himself onto the couch, but we quickly pushed him off.

"It is way too hot for that," I whined as I tried to stretch myself out even more, hoping that would take away the miserable heat. "Can't you see we're burning up?"

"Is this really what you've been doing for three days?" I heard a female voice say, her tone incredulous. I sat up quickly, perking up despite how wretched I felt.

"Padma? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" I said excitedly, bounding off the couch and into my best friend's arms. She laughed, but then groaned in disgust at the sticky sweat I had just wiped onto her clean clothes.

"That is all sorts of nasty," she complained, as she wiped her hands on the back of the couch. "And either way, I came early. I was just wondering what was going on. You've been secretly locking yourself away for three days. No one has heard from you-"

I narrowed my eyes, taking a step back as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Draco owled you? That ferret…"

It was true- I had been avoiding Draco for the last three days. I couldn't help the guilty knot that set deep in my stomach. Ethan was so happy now- happy that we were together and planning a wedding. He brought me flowers on a daily basis. It was all getting too much to handle. I picked up a few extra shifts at work in result, ignoring all means of contact from everyone except Seamus and Nathan.

"No, you haven't talked to me in three days!" she retorted, falling back onto the couch where I had been sitting. She hitched up a sour look onto her face as she felt the wet spots of sweat on the cushions. She quickly peeled off her own t-shirt, revealing a white camisole. "Merlin, it really is hot in here. Anyways, speaking of the ferret. If your spazzy boyfriend does not stop sending me owls asking where you are, I'm going to remove his arms and beat him with them. Do you understand?"

I grinned, but didn't say anything as I conjured up a lawn chair and sprawled myself on the cool plastic. It quickly faded, though, and I was once again stuck in the same rut.

"Oh, so you'll let her sit on the couch, but not me?" Nathan said, slightly appalled. I smirked at him, finally peeling off my tank top so I was just sitting in my bra and underwear.

"She's a guest- oh, don't give me that look. I wear the exact same thing to the beach, except it matches."

He huffed, mumbling under his breath something about Ethan being right about all the tacos. I threw the nearest thing I could reach (it so happened to be a dinner plate) at him as he locked himself in his bedroom. The plate clattered to the floor, shattering into a few pieces that slid around the small hallway.

"He's just crabby because HE'S JEALOUS THAT HE GAINS WEIGHT WHEN HE EATS MEXICAN FOOD," I half shouted toward the door. He didn't respond, so I took that as an affirmation to my comment.

"You really weren't kidding. It is way hot in here," Padma said, changing the subject as she stripped off her own shorts and dropped them on the floor next to her. Seamus looked between the two of us and smirked.

"If only Malfoy could see me now. He wouldn't have anything to say about me never getting a girl…"

Padma smacked him in the stomach as I reached for something else (this time, a silver fork) and threw it at him.

"Ouch! You crazy bi-" He was effectively cut off by Padma, who took the subject change into her own hands, afraid of the third Wizards War coming about if he finished that sentence.

"Speaking of Malfoy, once again." She paused, glaring at Seamus for a moment until he got the hint.

"Oh, oh you want me to leave?" he said, making sure to scoot himself down into the couch in an effort to make himself more comfortable. He kicked his feet onto the coffee table and put his arms behind his head. "I don't think so. I'm rather at ease right here."

Padma continued her glare at him, but opened her mouth to speak. "So, Natalie. How's your period been lately?"

I've never seen Seamus move so fast in my life and that includes when Draco caught us spying on his business lunch.

I grinned at my best friend as his bedroom door clicked shut behind him.

"Now what is going on with you?"

My grin faded as I looked down, picking at the plastic on the arm of the chair. "I'm just…I'm just really confused, Padma," I said, the flood gates finally opening. "I mean, I'm sitting here with a beautiful ring on my finger, engaged to a man that I love and all through this there is Draco…who I haven't seen in five years and, yet…" I trailed off, resuming my picking at the arm of the chair.

Padma stared at me in concern for a moment, but it felt good to get the weight of it off my chest. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. "You just need to figure out what's best for you. Whether it's Draco or its Ethan."

I nodded in agreement. "That's why I've been taking a couple days to myself- to think things over. It's crazy that Malfoy and I are friends again…"

"What are you talking about?" Padma reprimanded me, her brows furrowing. "You cried about Malfoy for six months straight- and don't try to deny it! Seamus wrote me letters and told me all about how you nearly failed out of Nursing school because you were so upset!"

The corners of my mouth slid downward. "You're right, Padma, you're absolutely right."

She appeared relieved for a moment until I shot up from the lawn chair and pulled on the pair of shorts and t-shirt that I had haphazardly tossed across the room when I got home from work earlier that day. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" She fumbled to pull on her own jean shorts, but got tangled in her t-shirt.

"You're absolutely right. I can't do that to myself again. I have to end it with Draco once and for all."

"That wasn't what I was implying!" she said through gritted teeth as she abandoned her t-shirt and tried to claw her way across the clothing-littered living room to get to me. "I was implying that- Natalie! Don't you dare!"

But I had already apparated.

I remember him mentioning a few days previously that he wasn't going to be at the stadium for the next couple days, because of renovations that needed to take place at the last minute. I appeared in front of his hotel room door, cracking the joints in my fingers anxiously.

I took a deep breath before pounding on the door, not bothering to be quiet.

The door swung open, Malfoy's brows furrowed in confusion. "Natalie? Hey, what are you- did you just run out of the jungle?" He eyed my hair and sticky skin with apprehension.

"Har-de-har-har," I said humorlessly as I pushed myself past him and over the threshold. Despite the fact that he wasn't living there permanently, the room reminded me of his Head Boy's dorm at Hogwarts. The clothes were folded neatly in a trunk at the foot of the bed, no junk littered the floor or on top of the desk. There were no personal effects what so ever…except one thing.

I narrowed my eyes at it, making my way across the room to pick up a picture that resided on his bedside table. I turned to face him, holding up the photo in disbelief.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It was taken right after the last Slytherin quidditch game I played in during sixth year. Creepy Creevy got it, but I coerced him into giving it to me."

The picture was of me laughing happily as Malfoy, still in his quidditch robes, smirked down at me. He threw his arms over my shoulder and drew me into a tight hug. I quickly placed the photo on the bed, wiping my palms nervously on my shorts.

"I didn't even know it was taken."

Malfoy didn't say anything, but continued to remain silent.

"Draco," I started, but quickly stopped. What do I say? I mean, we weren't together. We were just friends. How do you tell someone you don't want to be friends? I twisted my engagement ring around on my finger. "Draco, I have to tell you something."

He eyed me for a moment before leaning against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. A smirk grew on his pale face. "I'm not going to let you, you know."

I snapped my eyes up to meet his, narrowing them for a moment. "Not going to let me do what? And why do you think you know what I'm talking about?"

He gestured toward the ring before folding his arms across his chest. "I know you better than you think Natalie Garcia-" he paused as I snorted in amusement- "And I know that you came here to tell me that you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm not an idiot, but I'm also not going to let you say it."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, taking a slow, deep breath to keep my anger in check. "Malfoy," I finally said, my anger almost bubbling over because of the smirk that grew on his lips, "I don't want to see you anymore. Just make this simple for both of us, will you?"

He pursed his lips for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. I'd rather still see you."

"Oh come on, Malfoy-" I started to say, slapping my hands against my thighs in frustration, but he cut me off quickly by letting out a snort of laughter. "And what's so funny?"

"No, you come on, Garcia," he said, still laughing as he took a few steps toward me. I took a few steps back, but found my knees pressed firmly against the edge of the bed. "After sixth year, I left you. After seventh year, you left me. I hate myself everyday for not chasing you down after you left me standing by the lake. I'm not going to let you walk away again."

"Well, watch me now," I scowled, trying to skirt around him, but he grabbed me quickly on my lower back and pulled me into him.

Before I could argue, speak, or even think, he had his lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. And Merlin, I hadn't realized how much I missed it until that point. I pressed my body against his, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

He pushed me softly onto the bed. He was still holding his weight, but I could feel his abs contracting as I slid my hands up his shirt, peeling it over his head.

"This seems very familiar to me," he said with a smirk. I forced my lips onto his in an effort to make him shut up. He lifted my upper body just enough to peel my shirt off.

As I looked into his gray eyes, I saw one thing and one thing over. Pure love. Something that I hadn't seen radiate from Ethan at any time during the duration of our relationship. And to be honest…during the rest of me and Draco's extracurricular activities, I didn't think about Ethan. Not even once.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know some of you Ethan-haters out there whooped and screamed a little bit. Anyways, it's all starting to come to a close now…hope you're ready for it! Not sure if I am…**

**By the way, I absolutely love the name that some of my readers have come up with for Draco and Natalie- Dratalie. When I first saw that, I burst out laughing. I love it!**

**The reviews have been AWESOME so make sure to keep them up. Also, I've started outlining a new story, so make sure to add me to your list so you know when the first chapter comes out!**

**Read and enjoy!**

"Well, well, well," I said, quickly setting down my firewhiskey on the wooden table, "if it isn't Oliver Wood. Shall I continue where we left off last time?"

My brother-in-law fluffed my hair as he pulled out a seat, throwing himself down into it. He ordered water from the bartender as he turned to smile at me. "Only if you want your life to end, Garcia. How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

I grinned up at him as I gave him a side-hug with one arm. "Oh, the same as usual. Can't complain. Glad you were able to make it over here!"

He sent me an incredulous look. "Of course I made it over here. The World Cup is over here and I'm playing in it-"

I laughed, throwing my head back. "No, I meant to the bar-"

"I know what you meant, Garcia. Pipe down."

Padma eyed the exchange with a smirk on her face. I hadn't told her what happened between Draco and myself (I was trying to keep it on the Down Low and if you wanted to keep anything on the Down Low- you didn't tell Padma), but she figured that it was something good from the blush and the grin I sent to her when I came home late (very late) the night before.

Vanessa placed both her hands on my shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze before sitting down next to her husband, taking a large gulp of his water.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked, looking around for her on the floor.

She shrugged, ordering a firewhiskey drink similar to mine. "Oh, you know. Just left her at home by herself." She paused, taking another long sip of Oliver's water. "I'm kidding! Merlin, you think I would leave my child at home alone- don't answer that." The drink appeared in front of her. "No, she's staying with mom for the weekend. I didn't want to have to drag all of her toys, bed, etcetera from our house."

Oliver sent her a playful sour look. "Even though she wanted to see daddy play for the championship this weekend." Vanessa returned the playful sneer before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her husband's lips.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked, swirling the tip of her pinky finger in the condensation that ran off the glass. "Any rendezvous' lately?"

I shook my head quickly, my eyes widening in alarm. "No, no rendezvous' here. I have been rendezvous free!" I cringed internally, hearing the defensive tone of my voice.

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. Her brows furrowed under the burn of the alcohol, but it cleared up a moment later. "So, what kind of rendezvous have you been in?" she asked, curiosity littering her tone.

"She went to see Malfoy last night!" Padma cut in. I glared at her as she smirked sweetly back at me. Vanessa put down her drink, cocking an eyebrow before she spoke.

"That's very interesting…does your fiancé know?"

"No. And he isn't going to find out!" I continued my glare over to Padma as Dean ordered another drink.

"Where is he anyways?" Vanessa asked as she raked her vision over the crowd, as if he were sitting at a different table. "I thought I was going to at least meet him before you two got hitched."

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a deep swig of my firewhiskey. The burn set deep in my throat, but I didn't mind. "I'm not his keeper, don't ask me."

Padma ruffled my hair as she planted a fake love sick expression on her face. "Awe," she said in a high-pitched screech that made me want to rip out my eardrums, "You're finally growing up! Not playing mother hen to your own boyfriend anymore."

I slapped her hand away, grimacing. "No, I just figured that if he didn't want to be here with my family, then I didn't want to know where he really was."

"Awwwe!" Padma, Vanessa, Oliver, Dean, and Seamus squealed as they all leaned across the table (and each other) to squeeze my cheeks. I slapped all their hands away, laughing loudly as I did so.

"Wait," Vanessa said as she held out her hands, immediately ceasing all side conversations at the table, "If you were with Malfoy last night…what did you do?"

I grinned and blushed for a moment, looking down at the table to dip my finger in the water that had dropped off my glass. There was a collective gasp from around the table; a few of them flicked their judging eyes toward my engagement ring.

"Well," Seamus finally said, breaking the awkward silence as he thrust his glass into the air, "I, for one, am happy that happened. May you finally get rid of Ethan and get the man you deserve." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "Though I don't think that's Malfoy either."

"Oh come on, Seamus."

"Draco is just fine…well, now anyways."

"He was only a git at Hogwarts!"

"Still better than Ethan!"

I laughed at everyone's attempts to side with Malfoy, but it also made me wonder… what would have happened if I stuck with Draco and stayed in London? Would our relationship have evolved into the loving, playful one that we have now? Would people even be siding with him or would they talk about him like they do Ethan- with hate and revulsion.

I must have been staring at my drink for a moment to long, as Padma reached across the table to grab my hand and shake it lightly. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded quickly, pulling a fake smile onto my face. She eyed me over her glass as she took a sip. "Don't lie to me, Natalie Garcia," she said, slamming the glass onto the wooden table, "I have known you for how long now? You can just tell me."

I shook my head slowly. "It's just…things are great with Malfoy right now. Okay, more than great," I tacked on, smiling slightly at her look of disbelief. "But it's only a matter of time before he starts the fighting and the storming away. I don't want to deal with that for the rest of my life. That's why I ended it in the first place."

"Since when did my best friend start worrying so much?" Padma retorted, half-yelling over the Wireless that the bartender had just flicked on, "Quit that. You used to be so free and easy going. If it was meant to happen, it will happen."

Dean held out his hand to her, gesturing for her to join him on the small dance floor that a few people had created. She shrugged, winking at me before she allowed her boyfriend to lead her out there. I felt a tap on my shoulder after a few moments of watching my best friend with the love of her laugh wiggle her booty on the dance floor.

"Nathan!" I exclaimed, hugging him awkwardly as he was still standing. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight?"

He stole Padma's seat and took a swig of untouched water. "I do! And so do you!" He pulled out a pair of my scrubs and set them on the wooden table. I groaned as I leaned back in the chair. I had forgotten that I picked up a night shift from one of my coworkers. Her husband had been in the hospital for the last few days and she wanted to spend some time with him without worrying about running across the ward to answer pages.

I had said yes when I was in my working kick. Now, I truly regretted having agreed.

"Hold on one second," I said, holding up a finger as a gesture. "Let me tell Padma."

I hustled over to the couple, squeezing between a few teenagers who were erratically dancing around the tables. "Padma!" I yelled in her ear, tapping her on the shoulder. She glanced back at me; her usual perfectly straightened hair was in a tangled mess around her face. But she had a wide smile on her lips and a glow of love in her eyes. "I have to get going! I'm sorry- I forgot I had to work!"

"You have to go to work?" Dean interjected, leaning down toward me to better hear. I nodded my head quickly, pointing at the clock on the wall. "Okay," he said, "Can you hold on one second?" I furrowed my brow, but nodded in response. He released Padma, pushing his way through the crowd toward the bar. A few seconds later, the music had been cut, much to the bar-goer's dismay. A few of them booed as he climbed onto the bar.

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?" he shouted over the crowd, effectively silencing them within a few seconds. "Thanks! Where is my beautiful- oh there she is." He gestured for her to join him on the bar and I pushed her toward him, a wide, excited grin covered my face. He grabbed a hold of her forearm, hauling her onto the wooden bar beside her.

"This beautiful woman is the love of my life," he started, turning toward her to grab both of her hands. "You really are. I love you, Padma Patil, probably from the moment that you grabbed onto Natalie's hand during the war and yelled 'all genders fend for themselves.' I knew, at that moment, that I would have to chase you the rest of my life." He let go of one of her hands and dug into his pants pocket, drawing out a small box. She inhaled sharply as he knelt onto one knee- on top of the bar, no less.

"And I want to, Padma Patil. I want to have to chase you the rest of my life." He popped open the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I screamed excitedly as she nodded slowly, her jaw dropped in shock. He enveloped her in a hug, spinning her in a circle on the bar. The crowd exploded with cheers as Dean hopped down and grabbed onto Padma's hand, helping her jump off the bar.

Vanessa, Oliver, and Seamus enveloped the two in hugs as Nathan pushed through the crowd, tapping on my shoulder.

"We have to go!" he yelled in my ear, gesturing toward the clock. It was almost eleven at night. It was going to be a long one, especially since we were due at the stadium for the world cup at ten the next morning. "I don't want us to be late."

I nodded, grabbing his hand as he apparated into the lobby of the hospital. My ears were still ringing from the noise in the bar. Nathan handed me the set of robes and I quickly changed, much to the receptionist's dismay, right in the middle of the lobby. Nathan shot me an amused look as we made our way toward the Emergency Department. He broke off, making his way down toward the dining hall for a cup of coffee.

"Hey," I smiled slightly, having spotted Draco leaning on the nurse's desk where I had planned on putting my bag. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I just came to see you, kind of boring by myself at the hotel room now." I flushed as he winked and pushed himself off the counter. Instead of doing it smoothly like I'm sure he had planned, he accidently knocked over a whole stack of files. They slid across the floor, scattering paperwork through the hallway.

I snorted. "Nice one."

He smirked once again as we both bent down to pick up the papers, but we bumped heads.

"Ouch!" I laughed as I fell onto my butt, putting pressure over my forehead with my right hand. "Thanks for that, Malfoy. You have one hard noggin."

He let out a genuine laugh, one that I had only heard a few times previously. I couldn't lie to myself. I rather liked when he laughed.

"Well, let me fix that for you." He leaned forward, grasping the back of my head as he pulled me toward him. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Wait, I think I see a mark here too." He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly onto mine.

My heart stuttered as I kissed him back, enveloping my lips into his soft ones. We only broke away when we heard someone sharply clear their throat from up above. Nathan waved his wand and the paperwork flew into the neat stack it had been in.

"You know," Nathan said offhandedly as he blew into the cup of hot coffee, "If you two want to kiss, you don't have to knock down an entire stack of highly organized papers to do so."

I grinned up at him as Draco pulled me off the floor. He leaned back onto the counter, making sure to stay clear of the files.

"Will I see you at the world cup tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately, I do have to endure the game for a few sakes. Oliver's in it, so of course I actually have to pay attention."

"What were you planning on doing otherwise?"

"Oh, you know," I shrugged, "Probably checking out all the hot quidditch players. Making a mental plan as to how to get one to marry me so I could quit my job and never work again."

Nathan and Draco snorted in amusement.

"Well, I should go" Draco finally said, dragging himself away from the counter with uncertainty. "I have to be up pretty early tomorrow, being the Head of the games and all. You should come find me when the game is over. So we can say goodbye and everything."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Say goodbye?"

He nodded. "Yeah, since the game will be over I'm going back home the day after. I have a few meetings I have to catch up on with the other English teams, plus I have to start getting ready for next quidditch season…making the team schedule and all." He pulled me into a hug, inhaling deeply in the crook of my neck as he did so. "If I don't see you after the game, I hope you have a great rest of your year. And good luck with the wedding." He sent me a small smile as he apparated.

My thoughts went wild. Draco was leaving…again. Of course, I hadn't thought of the possibility of him actually taking off. It made sense, though, since his work was based across the ocean. I felt my heart constrict in distress. I internally cursed myself. Ethan was here, but he didn't make me smile like Draco did. He didn't make my heart patter like Draco did. I didn't love him like I loved Draco.

I went short of breath as I came to the conclusion. I loved him. I loved Draco. After all these years, after all the fights and the lies and the pain…I still loved him.

And now he was leaving. What was I going to do now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Ohhh my gooshhhh! It's chapter 16! The final chapter before the finale! I hope everyone has been LOVING the series, because I have been having the time of my life writing it. Thank so much to all my wonderful readers for all the support you've shown me through this past year (year!). It has all meant so much to me.**

**AND OVER 100 REVIEWS! TRIPLE DIGITS!  
I'm so excited. I even did a happy dance for you!  
Thanks SO MUCH to all of you that have reviewed. It really makes posting this series completely worth it!**

**Watch out for my new story coming out (another canon DM/OC) called The Other Side to Somewhere. It's going to be awesome, so make sure to add me to your alerts so you can be the first to know when it's coming out!**

**The reviews have been excellent, so keep it going!  
As always, read and enjoy!**

The revelation of my feelings for Draco Malfoy hadn't been a secret for very long and, oddly enough, it was actually Nathan that pointed out to me. On the morning of the Quidditch World Cup, no less.

He skirted around me, quickly adding cream to his coffee as he spoke. "Now, I know that I hadn't met you while you were still at Warthogs-"

"Hogwarts," I corrected him, but he shot me a sour look and moved on.

"Hogwarts. Anyways, Seamus used to tell me these stories of you. How strong and vibrant you were. How you used to blow up courtyards and shoot off fireworks. How he instantaneously became attached to you because of this wonderful affinity for life you had."

"Had?" I said, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean had?"

Nathan shook his head, dumping a garbage truck full of sugar into his coffee cup. "I used to think he was making these stories up. How was it that the girl who cried every single day during the first year of Nursing school this tough, vivacious chick?" He sat down next to me at the kitchen table, a few drops of coffee sloshing onto the wood. "And then I saw you with Draco Malfoy."

I averted my eyes to my engagement ring. It still wasn't me, but I had learned to like it. I hitched a scowl onto my face. I had learned to like it? What was wrong with me? Five years ago, I would never have put up with it if Draco had bought it for me. I would have tossed it back to him and told him to try again.

"Your eyes sparkle when you're with him," Nathan pressed on, clasping his hand over mine. I jumped at the touch, snapping my eyes up to meet his. "I can see the bubbly teenage girl that Seamus always raved about when you're around Draco. And I don't think it's because you're in love with him, though I'm sure that's a factor. I think it's because you can be yourself around Draco. You pull pranks, you smile, you laugh. Seamus told me about the business lunch ordeal. You turned his sandwich into half an octopus and all Draco did was laugh, because he just knew that was you and your quirky personality. He's accepted that and has decided to run with it. He hasn't tried to change you, unlike Ethan who actually succeeded. Why do you want to be in a relationship where the other person is so controlling of what you do and say?"

He paused, his eyes raking over my facial expression. I chewed on my bottom lip, unsure of what to say. Nathan did have a point, though. If Ethan ever caught me spying on a business lunch, he would probably hang and quarter me.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered softly, gazing down at my engagement ring once again. My dark curls fell past my shoulders, blocking Nathan from view.

He patted my hand. "You know exactly what to do."

As if on a schedule, a crack issued through the house as Ethan appeared. He glared nastily at Nathan's hand draped across mine as he made his way into the kitchen, not even bothering to say hello. And at that moment, I knew that Nathan was right. I knew exactly what to do. And I couldn't believe that I sacrificed myself for so long for this.

I stood from the chair, the wood scraping against the floor. I turned to face Ethan, who had reached into the cupboard to grab a coffee cup. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Ethan, I slept with Draco Malfoy."

Time seemed to stop as Ethan dropped the coffee cup he had just grabbed. It flew to the floor, shattering into tiny, porcelain pieces. My mouth dropped open as I realized what I had just said.

Damn word vomit. But I couldn't take it back and, to be honest, I wouldn't have taken it back.

He turned slowly, his back and arms rigid as he gazed at me, a murderous expression on his face.

"You did what?"

I took another deep breath, steadying my nerves. "I had sex with Draco Malfoy."

He took a few steps toward me, his hands clenched into tight fists. "You stupid bitch." He was going to hit me. Sure enough, he cocked his arm back swiftly, but Nathan shot up from his seat, placed a hand on his chest, and shoved him.

Ethan staggered back, treading onto the broken coffee cup. He yelped in pain as he jumped forward, trying to avoid the sharp pieces. I took the opportunity to pull off my ring and place it on the kitchen table.

"I'm would say that I'm sorry," I started slowly, watching his face for a reaction, but it continued to remain blank. Always a bad sign. "But that would be an empty apology. So, instead I'll just say that five years about Draco Malfoy stole my heart. And it took me until now to realize that I hadn't really got it back."

Nathan beamed at me, obviously proud, as he turned back to Ethan. My now ex-fiancé stormed forward and grabbed the engagement ring off the table. "I should have dumped you when I had the chance. You were ruining my career anyways, you fat cow."

Those were words that used to hurt me, but didn't anymore. I felt a surge of strength swell up inside me as I watched him walk out of the door for the last time. Not even a minute later, Padma and Dean bust into the apartment, confusion plastered on their faces.

"Umm…why was Ethan leaving? I thought we were leaving to go to the World Cup…you know, together," Padma said as she used her thumb to point at the door over her shoulder.

Nathan walked up behind me and squeezed my shoulder. "Natalie here just broke up with him, because she realized that she is in love with Draco Malfoy."

Padma's eyes snapped over to meet mine, a blank expression in her eyes. "Shut up. You're joking, right? Please tell me you aren't joking."

I shook my head, slowly wrapping my mind around the idea. "No, he's telling the truth. I told him that I had sex with Draco and that I realized that I was in love with him. You just witnessed the storming out end of the conversation."

My best friend exploded with a gleeful scream as she enveloped me in a tight hug. "Oh thank Merlin! I had been waiting for this day to come for the last five years." She grabbed my hand as an attempt to drag me out of the apartment. "Well, come on then. We have to get to the stadium so you can find Malfoy and tell him! He is leaving tonight, you know."

My face paled slightly as I smacked my forehead. "I can't even believe this. Ethan has my ticket to the World Cup!"

Padma stopped pulling on my arm as she turned to look at me, a stern expression on her face. "Don't tell me. You broke up with him before getting your hands on the tickets."

I shrugged incredulously. "How was I supposed to know to grab my ticket from him? It's not like it was a premeditated break up!"

Padma tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought. "All the tickets are sold out, so there is no way we would be able to buy one at the stadium-"

At that moment, Dean stepped forward, a cautious smile on his face. He held out his ticket to me, gesturing for me to take it. I took a step back, my hands up as block.

"I can't take your ticket. It's yours. You were so looking forward to going and I'm sure you saved your money for a long time to be able to afford these awesome seats."

Dean shook his head, his meek smile breaking out into a wide one. "Natalie, the only reason we have tickets is because Draco promised them to Padma if she told him where you were."

I turned to my best friend, my jaw open in shock. "I am appalled that my secret location only meant quidditch tickets to you!"

She shrugged as she snatched the ticket from her fiancé's hand and stuffed it into the back pocket of my jeans. "It all worked out in the end. Let's go get your man!" She grabbed my wrist and twisted on her heels, dragging me with her as she apparated.

I huffed in frustration as we made our way to the long line that wound back into the grassy plain next to the stadium. I crossed my arms firmly over my chest, Dean's ticket in my clenched palm as we stood in the unmoving line.

"You know," I said as we took two steps forward before coming to a halt once again, "In the movies, they make this look so much easier. The heroine doesn't need to wait in a damn line- she cuts to the front and they automatically let her in."

A comical smile appeared on Padma's face as she gestured for me to wait there before tearing off toward the front of the line. She slouched back a few moments later, crossing her own arms over her chest as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, they told me that it didn't matter if you were the last woman on Earth. You still had to wait in the line."

So, we waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. For forty-five minutes.

Can you imagine how boring of a movie it would be if the heroine had to wait in a forty-five minute line before she caught up with the man she loved? Yeah, not a movie that I would be interested in watching. We finally made it to the front of the line, where a grouchy wizard that eyed Padma with suspicious contempt punched our tickets before allowing us into the stadium.

We tore off toward the announcer's booth where, luckily, Draco had gotten Padma and Dean seats.

"Exactly how long did you wait before telling him where I was?" I managed to sputter out as I clutched at the stitch in my side. Another thing that a movie heroine wouldn't have done, but the sprint had been long and I was out of shape.

Padma shrugged as she bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Long enough for him to get Dean and me good tickets to a World Cup game. He first tried to haggle with general admission." She pulled a sour look as she shook her head. "I told him it was the announcer's booth or nothing."

I tried to laugh at my best friend's antics, but it turned into a whooping cough that shot painfully through my abdomen. My legs were on fire. I was pretty sure that my hair looked as if someone had run it through a blender. But I was on my way to get Draco Malfoy.

Padma gestured toward the nearest stairwell as she gingerly took a few steps toward it. "It's right…Oh Merlin, it's at the damn top."

So we climbed. And climbed. And climbed.

"Next time," I breathed out heavily as we reached the top of the stairwell. I leant on the wall for support before handing my ticket to a guard, who glanced over it before opening the door to the booth. "Next time, just go with the general admission. Too much running, too many stairs."

Padma nodded in a noncommittal fashion as she handed the guard her own ticket, who swiftly allowed her to go through. We huffed and puffed our way to the front of the booth, where I saw the back of the familiar blonde boy's head.

My heart beat increased twofold and I don't think that was because of the heavy exercise I had just finished. I stopped in my tracks, unsure of what to do at this point. Padma pushed me forward, but I fought against it by taking a firm step back. I widened my eyes at her, shaking my head fiercely as she narrowed her eyes at me.

She pointed toward Draco with a stiff arm and index finger, gesturing that I just go take care of business. I shook my head again, my nerves getting the better of me. Padma rolled her eyes before shouting a quick "Draco Malfoy!" before ducking behind a column.

I tried to duck behind it with her, but she shoved me back into the spotlight, where the blonde boy had turned to look in confusion. His expression cleared into one of joy as he spotted me. I took a few steps forward. It was now or never.

"Natalie? What are you doing here? I thought you had seats with your boyfriend on the other side of the stadium-"

I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth. "I have to tell you this before I chicken out," I said quickly, trying to rush the conversation. "I broke up with Ethan before I came here, because I realized that I love you. I loved you sixth year when you ended things. I loved you seventh year, even after I walked away and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it. But I've loved you every day since." I paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. "Well, say something."

Draco was gaping at me, evidently floored that I had said all of that. He took a small step forward, but not voluntarily. I managed to take a quick glanced behind him, quickly noting that his parents were seated right there. And I hadn't noticed. But, it was Narcissa that pushed him toward me.

"Oh, holy mother of awkward," I said, my face heating up with embarrassment as I started to play with my hands, "Okay, parents are here and they heard everything I just said. And you're obviously busy so…I'll just catch up with you later then."

I turned to leave, rubbing my temples in top-notch mortification, but someone grabbed my hand as I did so. I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see that Draco had finally done something.

"I-" he started to say, but cut off. He took a deep breath, a smirk playing on his lips. "You are insane, you know that? Downright batty. Who else would I expect to barge into the announcer's box on the day of the World Cup to tell me all that?" He paused again, taking another deep breath. As he looked back up at me, his gray eyes were smoldering with something…familiar. It stirred a small monster of affection deep in the pit of my stomach. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way. And I definitely will not let you walk away from me again. I love you too much for that, Natalie Garcia."

With that, he pulled me into his arms, a place that I realized I had been longing to be since I broke up with him those five fateful years ago. He brushed away the crazy curls from my face, another smirk growing on his lips.

"Why do you always look like you've ran out of a jungle when I see you?"

I scowled at him, about to open my mouth to say something rude and insulting, but right at that moment he planted a firm kiss on my lips, effectively cutting me off.

But, I can't tell a lie. I didn't mind one bit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is! The epic finale. I can't believe that we've made it this far- from the sixth year, through the seventh year. Now Draco and Natalie are FINALLY together (I can almost hear the screams of joy and gratefulness through my computer). **

**I have to thank all of you, my wonderful readers, as it was you that kept me going with this series. I couldn't have done it without any of you! I especially have to thank all my reviewers. I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! I read every single one of them and your support just made me want to continue. So here you go:**

**Ergelina, ashrachellex, nizuna fujieda, NICKY-MAREE!, puckabrina dreamer, xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx, Miss F Cullen, Guest numero uno, blackshoelaces, rjnkr, Becky, OddPotato, VioletPotterMalfoy, Guest numero dos, sassybutt32, I'm Just Slytherin Around, happyluna157, heya, Azalia Fox Knightling, chocolateKATE, excusemesirx, Alicia Spinnet, shaunie, Meegbefresh, 3 fries short of a happy meal, potterduckx, Emerald Anne, SerenityAngels, Madalyn Valentine, QuickSilver's Queen, Hereliesdobbyafreeelf (miss you!), slytheringirl4life, osnapitzlilly, Miranda, Evareads, Just one Randomgirl, naynay87, noname, beba78!**

**Like I said before, new story is coming out soon. So if you're too lazy to add me to your alerts (which, I completely understand, as I am one of those people), then I'll post a note to this story as soon as the first chapter is up. This new story is CANON and DM/OC, but it has a very different vibe to it than the Natalie series. Make sure you check it out, I promise it will be worth your while!**

**As always, read and enjoy!**

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER:**

The day was crisp and cool. The leaves had started to turn already, giving way to fall earlier than anyone would have expected. People along the train station took leisurely strolls, walking peacefully through the serene location. Except for three people, who hurriedly jogged across the many platforms, causing mayhem and chaos with the amount of noise we were making.

"Well, we wouldn't be late if mother hadn't decided to tye-dye my owl!" my son muttered darkly as he glared up at me, his father's features prominent all over his small, paled face. I glared back at my eleven-year-old as Draco snorted with laughter, placing a hand on the small of my back. After all this time, he still gave me shivers at the slightest touch.

"It was on my to-do list to tye-dye a Malfoy's owl. It's been there since my seventh year of Hogwarts," I said with a slight shrug as we made our way toward the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. I had already briefed my son on the way to enter the platform (at a dead sprint through a brick wall), but for some reason he still appeared a bit nervous.

Draco moved away from me, taking hold of Scorpius' trolley as they pushed it forward together. I chased after them, not bothering to apologize to a little old lady that I nearly knocked down at my haste to make it onto the platform.

There was no way I was going to miss my son's first train ride to Hogwarts.

"So why didn't you get HIS owl in your seventh year?" Scorpius complained as I pushed through the crowd. "You lived with father since before I was born. Couldn't you have gotten his owl somewhere in that time period?"

I shrugged lightly. "What would the fun in that be?" Obviously my son still didn't know me well enough.

Draco placed a hand on the blonde head of our young son, leaning down to speak to him, but I could still hear what they were saying. "Just in case you're forgotten, your mother will always find the most inconvenient time to do things. If you are unlucky, like me, you will be stuck with a girl like her for the rest of your life."

I aimed a swat at my husband's arm, dropping my jaw in mock disbelief as a scream erupted from behind us. I grinned, swiftly trying to shove Scorpius and his overloaded trolley through the crowd, but my son was too smart for that.

He narrowed his eyes at me, stopping him and the trolley in the middle of the platform. "I heard a scream. Were you the cause of it?"

Draco, being taller than both Scorpius and I, glanced over the crowd toward the general location of the scream. "Oh, is that Pansy Parkinson? What is that on her- oh, Merlin, we should probably move before she sees you."

I smirked to myself as Scorpius stared up at me incredulously. "Mum, you are ridiculously embarrassing. Can't you control yourself in public?" He spotted my sister and his seventeen year old cousin, Leila. "Can't you be more like Aunt Vanessa?"

Oliver and Draco shook hands as Vanessa threw an arm over me. Leila, who was in her faze of being too cool to be around family, gave everyone a quick hug before pushing her way through the crowd and toward a gaggle of girls that were waving her over. I watched her go, a tug of emotion in my heart.

She had really turned into a beautiful girl, a perfect mix of Oliver and Vanessa. Her black, curly hair shone brightly against the sun rays that bounced through the windows. Her eyes were like her father's, though. The color of rocks at the bottom of a rock pool. She was a firecracker, much like her mother and aunt. Most of the time, we claimed that she was the reason Oliver was prematurely turning gray.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head so he could see past me. A smirk erupted on his small face as he pushed his trolley through a small gap in the crowd. I turned to my husband, jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

"He is just like you. No sense of humor. Why couldn't we have raised our son the right way?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Draco snorted with amusement. Evidently he was too used to my antics to find them surprising anymore.

"Oh, you mean to throw paint cans out of third story windows and feed chocolate flavored laxatives to other students? Because, if I'm not mistaken, it was me that had to continuously pull you from the bottom of a hole you dug yourself with Snape."

I waved him off, ignoring his statement as Scorpius made his way over to us, sans his trunk and owl. There was a mischievous grin on his face, though. One that I recognized easily, as it was the expression that I usually wore when I was doing something I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Where did you go?" I asked swiftly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

He widened his own innocently, displaying the gray eyes he had inherited from his father. Luckily for me, his eyes had life and joy dancing within them, unlike his father's at Scorpius' age. "To put my luggage on the train."

"And…"

"Put Hades on the train," he mumbled, uncertainty coating his tone. He knew, at this point, that he had been caught.

"And…"

"Dye the back of Rose Weasley's robes tye-dye."

I struggled to remain and un-proud parent as Draco intervened, squatting down to our son's level to reprimand him on the use of underage magic and taking the time to go near a Weasley. I resisted the urge to smack my husband on the back of the head.

A pang of sadness shot through me as I watched Scorpius, who had just caught the eye of a young, cute girl with brown pigtail braids and freckles that adorned her nose and upper cheeks. Scorpius smirked flirtatiously as he wiggled his fingers in the girl's direction. Draco took the opportunity to smack his son on the back of the head. The girl giggled and ran away.

As if on cue, Dean and Padma waltzed through the crowd, their young daughter in tow. She was to be a first year as well. Scorpius had grown up with her and considered her to be a best friend. As much as Draco liked to joke about it, we all knew that Scorpius and Sophia would never get married.

She was too girly.

"Race to the train?" Scorpius asked excitedly as Sophia eyed her nails, scraping them against her jeans in an effort to clean them. She eyed my son with contempt, a look she usually only reserved for him when he asked stupid questions.

"Umm…no."

The train whistle rang through the platform and many of the students started to say their last goodbyes, hugging parents and guardians tightly before entering the train to find a compartment. I watched my son's expression turn from one of high esteem to frightened in a comically short matter of time.

Draco placed a hand on his scared son's shoulder as he bent down to offer him words of wisdom. "Don't forget to do your homework, don't sneak out past curfew, as that's when you will usually find a girl to fall for, don't talk back to your professors-"

I quickly cut him off, offering up my own advice. "Don't give other students laxatives and don't throw buckets of paint out third floor windows. Oh, and definitely don't blow up the courtyard. The professors don't seem to like that very much-"

My son rolled his eyes as he tried to get away from me. "Bye, mother."

"Oh," I continued on, half shouting as he frantically tried to get away from me, "Keep your noodle in your pants or I swear to Merlin…"

Scorpius gave me an eye of disgust as he gave Draco a quick, one-armed hug. He turned away, taking a few steps before pausing and turning back, throwing himself into my arms in a way that I knew wouldn't last too much longer.

"I'm really going to miss you, mum," he said in my ear. I smiled widely as I bent down to plant a kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll miss you too, love. You are going to have the time of your life."

Scorpius' face lit up with excitement, mirroring, not the smirk his father usually gave, but a wide smile that I would have given. "You promise?"

I nodded my head, crossing my fingers in front of his face as an inside joke to show him that I wasn't lying. "I promise. You will learn so much more than I could ever teach you. I'm actually jealous that you get to go instead of me."

He threw his arms around my neck once again, squeezing tightly before letting go and climbing aboard the train. I rose to my feet, firmly crossing my arms over my chest in an effort to fill the void that the absence of my son had just left.

After eleven years of having him in my constant company, it was time for me to let him go. After eleven years of the eye rolling, of "mum, we're in public. Stop that", of "dad! Mum switched all my clothes to girl clothes again," he was finally going to the place where it all started for Draco and me.

My husband threw an arm over my shoulder, gently guiding me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder as I watched my son stick his head out of a compartment window, waving excitedly in our direction.

That is, until he managed to spot the cute, brown haired girl from before. He quickly turned his erratic wave into one of cool indifference, causing Draco and I to burst out laughing.

As the train began to chug away, I realized that this is where my son's life was really going to begin, because Hogwarts was where my life really began.

He was going to the place where we laughed, where we cried, where we saw life, and, unfortunately, where we saw death. He was going to the place where his father and I had fought for the happiness that our son would one day to get to experience.

As I gazed upon my young son's face, his pale features, his blonde hair, his wide smile that was nearly identical to mine, I came to terms with myself. It had been a long road for Draco and I, a road that I was sure had ended after I walked away my seventh year.

But as I gazed on Scorpius' face and managed to sneak a glance of my husband's, I knew that all the obstacles- all the fighting, all the tears shed, all the insults hurled- were completely worth it. Because all those things didn't even come close to how much the laughing, the jokes, the pranks meant to me.

It was all completely worth it.

**THE END.**

**Gah, I feel like a part of me died inside.  
Thanks so much to everyone, you have been wonderful!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, long time no speak everyone!  
I just wanted to let you know that the new story is now posted if you're interested in reading it, which I sincerely hope you are. It's going to be very different than the Natalie Garcia series, but still incredibly awesome (I hope so anyways!)**

**So hop on over and check out the first chapter.  
Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo Ohsnapxitsemyy**


End file.
